From whence it came
by mell
Summary: Answer to a challenge at BRIN. Spike and Buffy are transported to a different reality where vampire’s are the dominant force and rule the planet. Set in early season six, before OMWF.
1. Chapter 1

Title: From whence it came.  
  
Author: Mell  
  
E-mail: hos_angel@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Answer to a challenge at BRIN. Spike and Buffy are transported to a different reality where vampire's are the dominant force and rule the planet. Set in early season six, before OMWF.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BtVS, but the fic is mine. Don't post it without telling me first.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The ground shook violently and they both fell to the ground. The blond vampire grabbed the slayers arm and dragged her further away from the huge black portal.  
  
"I told you not to touch its back! Can't you ever listen to me?" he screamed at the top of his lungs to be heard over the storm around them.  
  
Furiously, Buffy got up and pushed him away from her. She wouldn't let him blame her for this.  
  
"Funny, I thought it was you that pushed me so that I fell on him, you idiot," she snarled at him.  
  
He gave her an angry look and pushed her aside so that he could get a better look at the quickly expanding portal.  
  
"Well, if I hadn't you'd been dead now, so a little gratitude might be in order, pet," he said in aggravation.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at the portal as well.  
  
"Whatever," she said in her most uncaring voice before pointing at the thing they both where watching. "What is that thing?"  
  
He shrugged and took out a cigarette from his right duster pocket.  
  
"A portal," he said calmly. "The Sharake demon has this thing on his back that opens it."  
  
Buffy stood beside him and waited for Spike to continue, but he seemed to be finished.  
  
"And?" she finally asked, her patients running out.  
  
"And what?" he asked, very aware that he was pissing her off.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked closer to the portal.  
  
"And where does it lead? And how do we get rid of it?"  
  
He shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Don'no. But I think we should call the watcher. Or maybe Red, she's a smart one."  
  
Buffy thought about it for a moment. She had to admit that he was right, but she didn't want it to look like he was the boss here. The portal didn't look so bad, she was sure that it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a try without the aid of Giles and Willow. Determinedly she walked towards the black thing hovering less then a meter over the ground.  
  
Behind her Spike growled in annoyance and followed her.  
  
"You have any idea what your doing pet?" he asked her. "You could be sucked in, you know, and end up in some hell dimension somewhere."  
  
She didn't even turn to look at him as she replied.  
  
"I don't really see the difference between being in a hell dimension and being with you, Spike" she said calmly. One second later she was dragged in.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike snarled as he saw his love being dragged into some unknown alternative dimension. This couldn't be good. Only stopping for one moment to contemplate on how much of a fool he was to do this, he jumped in after her. "This should be fun," he muttered as the nausea hit him.  
  
It was dark. And cold. Cursing silently to herself for not taking a warmer jacket when she left the house earlier that night she sat up carefully, and rubbed her aching back. Her landing on the hard ground hadn't been very comfortable. She had no idea of where she was, but something about it looked familiar. A lamp on a street corner fifty meters away or so dimly lighted the place. Around her stood small stone things, many of them broken in half. She slowly crawled up to the nearest one and read the inscription.  
  
Roseanne Jones  
  
Beloved sister and daughter  
  
1957-1964  
  
Feeling a little depressed of the sad writing, Buffy continued to the next one, slowly so that her back wouldn't hurt anymore then it already did.  
  
Jennifer and David Torrance  
  
You will forever be in our memories  
  
1947-1968  
  
While continuing reading the gravestones, she was puzzled to find that almost all of them had names and dates of young people that had died sometime during the 1960's. There were quite many gravestones older then that, but on those the people also where older. But there was no gravestone with the name and date of anyone that had died after 1970. Afraid that she might have been sent back in time when she was dragged into the portal she ignored the pain and stood up.  
  
All around her she saw gravestones, and saw something very familiar. It was the door to a crypt, and it looked almost exactly the same as the one that Spike lived in back in Sunnydale, just a little less taken care of.  
  
"What is going on?" she murmured as she hesitantly pushed the door open. It was just as she remembered it, except there was no furniture. Unless there were many different crypts that looked precisely the same, this was Spike's crypt.  
  
Thinking of him, she realized that she didn't know if he was here. He had been further away from the portal then Buffy, but there was a possibility that he'd ended up her as well anyway.  
  
"For once I wish that your here, Spike," she muttered as she turned to walk out form the crypt. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the blond vampire in front of her in surprise.  
  
"I am here, love. If I'd known that you missed me I would've come earlier," he said, while giving her his trademark grin.  
  
"You wish Spike," she said harshly as she pushed him away to get out of there. Suddenly the air in the crypt seemed very old. Wishing that there were more light she looked around once more. "You have any idea of where we are?" she asked him impatiently. "And how to get out of here, cause I've left Dawn home with Willow, but she'll have to go to classes soon."  
  
Spike followed her outside and looked around.  
  
"This place looks familiar, but old. You think we're in the future or summat?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and started walking determinedly towards the street lamp.  
  
"Don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
  
Sighing he followed her and wished for the umpteenth time that he could just stop giving a buggering hell of her, but he couldn't. She was all that was on his mind, and he didn't have any great hopes that that would change any time soon.  
  
"You think that's a good idea luv? We don't know where the hell we are, and you want to go stand in the light so every nasty around her can see you?" he said, suddenly very tired of their whole situation.  
  
She just shrugged and continued, clearly not caring of what he thought. 'Nice to be appreciated' he thought ironically. Reaching for his cigarettes he found that there was none there.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," he breathed out, making Buffy turn to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong? You've seen something?" she asked, thinking that they might be in danger.  
  
"My cigarette's gone. And my lighter too," he complained, well aware that he sounded childish, and not liking it very much. But at the moment he didn't care enough to do anything about it.  
  
Buffy turned away from him in annoyance and walked the final steps into the light.  
  
"We need to find someone that can tell us where we are. I'm not very fond of the idea of spending the next couple of years here with you, so we should get going," she said, her voice not showing any feeling at all.  
  
"At the moment I really share that feeling," he replied coldly, although he didn't mean it.  
  
To his surprise Buffy laughed and walked up to him.  
  
"Poor Spikey, you don't even like yourself enough to spend more then five minutes with you," she said in a jokingly, clearly not realizing the hurt that the words caused.  
  
And Spike wasn't going to show it either. He snarled at her and was about to give her a comment back when he saw a car approaching on the road near them.  
  
"Get down slayer," he whispered and pushed her to the ground. Buffy hadn't seen the car yet, and she got furious at him for doing that to her. She quickly stood up to tell him what a jerk he was and was immediately caught in the spotlights from the car. While seeing it she pushed the possibility of them going back in time away. That was definitely a modern car. The kind that costs more then she could earn in ten years, and that she only saw in magazines. The vehicle slowed down and stopped a few meters from them, the driver eyeing them hesitantly.  
  
"I told you to get down, Slayer," Spike whispered to her.  
  
Buffy gave him an incredulous look and turned to the car and smiled. The driver had still not opened the door so he couldn't hear anything of what they said.  
  
"He's in a car, Spike. I haven't seen many vampires searching for happy- meals on legs from a car." Chuckling over that she remembered his comment on people from when they first had a truce, he leaned closer to her.  
  
"It's not vampire's I'm worried about, luv. We don't know where the hell we are, that man could be anything."  
  
She gave him her most radiant smile before walking towards the car.  
  
"Only one way to find out," she said with her back towards him. When she reached it the driver slowly rolled down the window and smiled back at her, although not as brightly.  
  
"G'day sweetie. You shouldn't be out running at this time of night. You want a lift?" he asked flirtatiously, ignoring the deadly stares the blond vampire behind her was giving him.  
  
Buffy watched him curiously, before slowly reaching for her coat-pocket. The man saw it but didn't make any move to stop her.  
  
"Thanks," she said slowly. "But I think I'll manage."  
  
"Buffy." Spike started but was stopped by Buffy's glare at him. He sighed in defeat and walked up next to her. "Oy, mate. We need some info on this place. Like, where the bloody hell are we?!" he said threateningly.  
  
To his surprise he saw the man laugh, and before Spike had time to react, he had reached out his arm and grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt. The man then let his game face come out and gave them an even bigger smile.  
  
"All you need to know at this moment, Blondie, is that I think you'll be a perfect dinner," he said, still smiling. But then he seemed to realize something. He rolled his eyes and let go of Spike. "Just my luck, I'm looking for a feed and all I find is a demented vamp and his human girlfriend." Giving Spike and annoyed look he got ready to roll up his window again. "I'll give you an advice, boy. Next time you feel like taking a stroll around the old graves, avoid pissing off hungry vamps, okay? You're lucky it was me. Anyone else would've staked you just for being annoying."  
  
Buffy gave Spike an amused look before nodding slowly. Spike smiled back at the vampire, and their new friend suddenly seemed to become less secure of himself.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry 'bout that mate. I can take care of myself you see." Two seconds the vampire was dusted by a stake he didn't even have time to see. "That was fun," Spike commented, grinning like a madman.  
  
"I think that guy was right, you are demented," Buffy said as she opened the door to the car. Seeing the pile of dust on the driver's seat she gave Spike a look. "You drive," she said and walked over to the other side and stepped in.  
  
"Sure thing, princess," Spike muttered. "Always wanted to drive one of these anyway."  
  
After twenty minutes of driving around in silence Buffy opened her mouth.  
  
"This really is Sunnydale," she said, more to herself then to him.  
  
Spike smirked and drove of the main road so that they where on a smaller one.  
  
"You realize that now pet? I sussed it out ten minute's ago when we drove past your house."  
  
She ignored him and looked out through the window. Something seemed to catch her attention, and Spike couldn't help but stare at her every chance he got. She truly looked beautiful, in her long blond hair that was put up in a ponytail. The strands that had fallen down from it and hung loosely around her face only made her look even better. Silently he wished that he could push one of the largest strands behind her ear, he could feel his hands twitching, but he knew that she wouldn't let him. She'd probably start yelling at him, threatening to stake him if he ever did it again.  
  
"So what do you think we should do now?" Spike asked, suddenly feeling the need to break the silence.  
  
She shrugged without looking back at him.  
  
"Don't know. We should maybe try to find somewhere to sleep, I'm exhausted." He smirked at her.  
  
"Can't wait to be in a room with me, Slayer?" he asked seductively, and she turned to him.  
  
"In your dreams Spike. We're having a room each, or you're sleeping in the car."  
  
He was about to object when she pointed at a building ahead of them beside the road. A huge neon sign next to it said 'Motel'.  
  
"Perfect," she said cheerfully and looked at him expectantly. But he didn't make any move to slow down. "What's wrong with you Spike? I need some sleep, and you don't look like you could be awake more then a couple of more hours either."  
  
Spike didn't answer, but quickly stopped the car, wheels screeching.  
  
"Buffy," he started, trying not to sound too impatient with her. "We have no idea where we are, or what the people that live here are. That vampire from before indicates that there are some demons here, so I think we should lay low for a while, 'til we know what the deal is with this place."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, but then looked away, defeated. Grudgingly she admitted that he was right.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I don't need some sleep, cause I do. I'm going to fall asleep in the car soon."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you? I can be awake for another couple of hours, despite what you think. And when the sun starts to rise I just find some shadowy place to park and I get some sleep to." He really didn't mind this idea, sleeping next to her.  
  
But she opposed it.  
  
"No way I'm sleeping her next to you," she said, sounding almost shocked by him asking that. But deep down she couldn't help but like the idea. But she couldn't let him know that. "Plus, this car stinks," she added as a last objection.  
  
Spike shook his head in annoyance.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do then? Break in to a empty house or something?" He stopped for a moment to consider it. "Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea."  
  
End part 1  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote the first chapter several months ago, and then I completely forgot about it. So from now on it's new chapters, and since I haven't written fanfiction for about six months I'd be very happy for reviews. *hint hint*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You really think this is a good idea?" she asked him and looked around to make sure no one was watching them.  
  
"No worries, Slayer, I'm a master at breaking into places. Just watch."  
  
Spike confidently started working on the locks on the front door, but it didn't go as quickly, and as well, as his comment had made her think it would.  
  
"Someone's bragging a bit, I think," she teased him, and after another ten seconds or so of watching him trying to break in, she sighed and kicked the door open, her foot meeting the wood only centimeters above the blonde vampires head.  
  
"Bloody hell, what'd you do that for? I almost had it!" Spike complained while she walked in and looked around in the dark and dusty house.  
  
"This'll be just fine," she said absently. "Hope there's water. I desperately want to get the vamp dust off of me."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and tried the best he could to put the door back on its hinges.  
  
"Great, we're stuck in an alternate universe and all she can think about is whether or not the house has a shower," he muttered while he looked around. "And you're doing a very good job keeping quite, by the way!" he shouted after her. "The kicking in doors will absolutely not draw attention to us!" Seeing what looked like a kitchen he walked in and happily noticed the fridge. He opened it, and to his surprise it was on, the air inside of it cool.  
  
"Oy, Buffy," he called out. "Don't think this house is as abandoned as we thought it was." He heard a creak in the floor behind him and turned around, only to see Buffy surrounded by five vampires.  
  
"Tell me about it," she said tensely.  
  
The fight kept on for about fifteen minutes, but eventually Buffy and Spike had to give in. The five vamps were all skilled fighters, and neither one of the two blondes had been able to land more then a few punches at them.  
  
"Who are you?" the biggest one, who also seemed to be the leader, asked Spike while shoving him into a wall so his head slammed against it.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered and stared angrily at the larger vamp. "We're just passin' through, needed some sleep and thought this place looked like a good choice." Spike smirked cockily at the other vamp. "Obviously, it wasn't."  
  
The big vampire snorted and shot a glance in Buffy's direction, who were held back by three other's.  
  
"And she? What's up with her? She's strong, and definitely knows how to fight."  
  
"And cute too, Vin, don't forget that," one of the other vamps said, receiving agreeing nods from the others.  
  
Spike straightened up and tried to look as threatening as possible, even though Vin was a head higher then he.  
  
"Just a friend of mine, who I wouldn't mess with if I was you."  
  
Vin looked at him for a moment, and then burst into laughter.  
  
"You're funny," he said, still laughing. "I like it, you got some attitude. What's you're business here?"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, who rolled her eyes and shrugged. Deciding to have some fun, Spike, who was now allowed to move away from the wall, started talking.  
  
"Me and the bird was just here on a visit, you'no, seeing our history. We're just driving around, looking for fun." He grinned at Buffy. "And I think we got some."  
  
One of the vamps that were holding Buffy laughed and let go of her.  
  
"You think getting you're asses kicked is fun?" he asked, amused.  
  
The other two also let go of Buffy and she took a step from them. "We were only warming up," she said confidently. "If you'd given us another minute we'd have so beaten you down."  
  
"Whatever you say, baby doll," Vin laughed and turned to Spike. "She's cocky," he said. "Where'd you find her?"  
  
Spike shrugged and grinned widely.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, and a second later they both were holding up stakes, circling around with their backs against each other's. But the vampires didn't seem too threatened, more amused.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Vin said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "You've just lost a fight against us, and now you wanna do it again?" He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Normally I would've staked you, blondie, and then bitten you're girl, but I won't this time." Now it was Spike and Buffy's turn to be baffled.  
  
"And why is that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because you've got guts," he said with a big grin on his face. "And I like that. I'm going to introduce you to some people. Come along."  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged glances, and then Spike turned back to Vin.  
  
"We wanna discuss it." Both of them put back their stakes into their pockets. "Just me and her."  
  
Vin looked at them for a moment, and then he shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say. You've got ten minutes. But don't try to escape, we're keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Gotcha," Buffy murmured as she and Spike walked back into the kitchen. There they just stood quiet for a moment before Buffy burst out into laughter.  
  
"Can you believe this?" she asked him. "We come here, to another dimension, and these vamps think we're cool? They want to introduce us for their friends, for Gods sake. And they're not just regular vampires. That one we dusted earlier, he had a very expensive car. The vamps back home doesn't have those."  
  
Spike nodded and though about it for a second.  
  
"You're right. Something about this place is different. But the best way to find out what it is, is to have a look around. At least until we find out a way to get back home."  
  
"So you think we should go with them?" Buffy asked, not a single sarcastic thing about her voice, it was just a regular question. Spike couldn't believe that it took for them to go to another dimension before she started treating him like a person. Or, kind of a person, at least.  
  
"Don't think we have that much of a choice, pet," he said, keeping and eye on the closed door that separated them from the vamps in the other room. "Unless you wanna try kicking their ass again." She looked like she gave it some serious thoughts, but then she shook her head.  
  
"Nah, don't think so. As fun as it might be, they're a bit to good to take out as a group. Maybe if we could take them one and one, but that'll have to be a later adventure."  
  
Spike nodded and pushed the door open.  
  
"We're ready to go," Buffy told the vamps.  
  
The huge van took them from the not-so-abandoned house to what was the mayor's office. Buffy hadn't been there in years, and the sight of it gave her the creeps. But the old mayor was dead, he might not even have existed in this dimension, and there were some differences between this building and the one back home. For one thing, it didn't have any windows. Buffy turned to Spike to point that out to him, but he'd already noticed.  
  
"Something's really off with this place," she whispered to him.  
  
Spike nodded and made sure the other vamps weren't listening before he talked.  
  
"And have you noticed that there's no one out on the street's? The sun's coming up any second now, and no one's out to get to work. You're right, something's very off."  
  
"Do you think-" Buffy started to say, but Vin who turned his head around from the front seat to look at them cut her off.  
  
"We're here," he said. "The sun's coming up, so we're in a hurry. Danny's going to drop us off outside the main entrance, in a second, so be ready."  
  
The two blondes nodded as the driver, who's name seemed to be Danny, stopped the car and everyone but him got out. As soon as they'd gone up to the door, he drove off.  
  
"This is where the power is," Vin said, his voice filled with a mixture of reverent and disdain. Then he knocked several times on the metal door and waited for someone to open.  
  
"Yes?" a voice called out just a second later, and Vin cleared his throat.  
  
"This is Vin. I've brought some newcomers to see the mayor," he said with a loud, rumbling voice. He obviously wanted to sound as though as possible.  
  
"Wait," was all the man on the other side said, and then there was silence.  
  
The six of them stood outside for more then five minutes and waited impatiently for something to happen. When the door finally opened, a tall woman who held some resemblance to Drusilla stood there, but it definitely wasn't her. The fact that Drusilla was insane had always been quite evident in her way of moving and talking, but most of all in her eyes. This woman, whoever she was, was not insane. When Buffy met her eyes, she could see nothing but intelligence, and cruelty. Her eyes flashed yellow when she looked at Buffy.  
  
"You didn't say one of them was a human," she said coldly to Vin, and the large vampire took a step back from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dinah, but I wasn't aware I had to." She kept on staring at him and Buffy had to hide a smile as he looked like he was about to pee in his pants. "B-But she's special. She's really strong, and she could fight very well. She was just as strong as her friend," Vin pointed at Spike, who stood just behind him. "And that guy was strong," he added after a couple of seconds of silence. Dinah snorted and looked away from Vin in disgust.  
  
"Come here," she said, and both Buffy and Spike immediately stepped forward, like there was something in her voice forcing them to. She put a cold hand on Buffy's forehead, and then closed her eyes. Slightly panicked, Buffy tried to move away, but she stood as frozen. Beside her Spike started to lift his arm, but stopped. When Dinah eventually took away her hand, she dried it of on Vin's T-shirt as if Buffy'd infected her with something.  
  
"Take them inside," she ordered.  
  
Too confused to fight back, at least that was what Buffy told herself, she and Spike followed the vampires inside into a huge hallway lit only by small lamps standing on the four tables that stood in each corner of the room. The walls were in an odd red color, blood red, if it was paint or the actual thing she wasn't sure. A chill ran up her spine and when Vin pointed to the staircase on their left she was thankful to leave the room.  
  
The staircase went from the first to the ninth, and top, floor, and despite her good physique she couldn't help but whish for an elevator. But the vampires didn't seem to like electricity, for the only electric equipment she saw was a lamp here and there. The sun had already risen outside, but inside the building she had to concentrate to see more then a couple of meters ahead. But after a while her eyes did adjust, and she gazed at the paintings hanging on the walls. If she wasn't mistaken they were painted in oil and the theme was very clear. Mayhem and murder; small children looking up at their slain parent's whose faces seemed white and their throats had two small holes with tiny droplets of blood dripping from them. Buffy looked away in disgust and shot a glance at Spike, who obviously found the paintings quite interesting and amusing, at least that was the impression his excited smile gave her.  
  
She frowned and decided just to look straight ahead as they continued to climb the stairs upwards. 'He's a vampire. Don't forget that,' she told herself. 'This place must be like heaven for him.' Before them Vin walked, his pace fast and rushed, and behind them two of the other vampire's that they'd met in the house followed, they both seemed to have trouble keeping up.  
  
"Stop," Vin suddenly said and if Buffy hadn't had such good reflexes she'd have stumbled into him, but she managed to stop in her tracks just behind him, and she saw Spike do the same.  
  
"What?" she prodded to know and scowled angrily, more because of the fact that she'd been growing bored the last couple of minutes then by actual anger.  
  
Vin was silent for a while before he turned to her.  
  
"I might think that you're attitude is quite charming, but if you keep it up in there you'll be in trouble. When we've entered the room you have to remember only to talk when someone's addressing you." He paused and stared into her eyes coldly. "You understand?"  
  
Buffy was about to tell him to forget it, but something within told her to follow his advice, or order, depending on how you saw it. This was not a time to be cocky and proud. So she shrugged, and Vin took that as a yes. Then he turned to the vampires behind her.  
  
"Suit up," he commanded them, and they immediately brought out their game faces. After thinking about it for a moment, Vin told Spike to do the same thing.  
  
Satisfied with their appearance, Vin took a deep, very unnecessary, breath and knocked on the door. This time it was opened immediately, and a tall dark strangely familiar man stood there. It took Buffy a second or two to recognized who he was, or whom he looked like.  
  
"Trick?" she asked out loud, earning an angry look from Vin. She didn't care and just kept on staring on the vampire before her. She knew he was dead, but still here he was. She glanced over at Spike, who looked at the man indifferently. Then she realized he might never have met the mayor's sidekick.  
  
Trick, or whoever he was, looked at her oddly and then turned his gaze at Vin.  
  
"Who is this pretty young lady, and why haven't you thought her some manners?"  
  
Vin shifted uncomfortably under the other vamp's gaze, he obviously wasn't very high up in rank here, and straightened up self-consciously.  
  
"That's none of you're business, sir," he said with spite in his voice. "We're here to see the mayor."  
  
Trick snorted but moved out of the way to let them in. Buffy felt a sudden bolt of fear that the mayor he was talking about was actually the old mayor from Sunnydale, anything was possible. When she saw who sat on behind the large desk she couldn't help but yelp in surprise and take a step back. Beside her Spike frowned and tilted his head to the side, like he was deep in thought. There, with two vampires on his sides, sat the Master.  
  
End part 2  
  
A/N: I had a hard time making up my mind about posting this story or not. I don't really have time to write it, and I'm also working on another story right now, so the updates might come quite far apart. But judging by the few reviews I've received I think no one will really care. *sobs* But I'll do my best to write this, and I can definitely say this is the story I've enjoyed the most-ever-to write. And also, please tell me if I have some serious grammatical mistakes. English isn't my first language and all the help with teaching me more would be very much appreciated. OMG, this became a long Author's note. Going to stop now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So, who is this endearing girl, and what's wrong with her friend's hair?" the Master said with what almost was a smile. His eyes went back and forth between Spike and Buffy, and there was an amused sparkle in his eyes as he saw Buffy take one more step backwards.  
  
Vin cleared his throat and introduced them with a respectful voice, but Spike could hear a tint of fear in it. And he couldn't really blame him. He'd met the Master a couple of time's himself in the past, or at least the Master that had been in his dimension, and he was quite frightening. Not that Spike would ever admit that to anyone, of course. But the fact that Buffy so visibly tried to be as far away from him as possible confused him, and it took him a moment to remember that drowning incident several years ago, before he'd even met her. He'd only heard about it from Angel shortly after he'd lost his soul and then some comment's from the Scoobies over the years. He understood her reaction, but felt worried that she would put them in a disadvantage by showing her fear to their enemy.  
  
"This is Spike," Vin said with a deep, serious voice and pointed at the bleached vampire next to him. The Master nodded politely to him as a greeting and gazed curiously at him.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, but it was more like a statement then an actual question.  
  
Spike smirked and straightened confidently, doing his best to make the Master see that at least he was planning to fight back if any such thing would be needed.  
  
"You could say that," he said cockily, still with that trademark smirk on his face.  
  
The master raised an eyebrow, which looked very strange and actually quite disgusting. Then he nodded towards Buffy and looked expectantly at Vin, who once again cleared his throat; that seemed to be a nervous habit of his.  
  
"That's Buffy," he said, and when he saw that his leader expected more information he hesitated and frowned. "Um-I don't really know anything else about them," he added.  
  
The Master was quiet for a while, but his eyes lingered on Buffy's face like he recognized her from someplace but couldn't remember from where. Spike found himself gazing at her as well, and he felt a stab of pain inside his body when he saw the panic rising in his beloved's eyes. That wasn't something he was used to see in her, and he said a silent prayer that she'd be able to keep herself together long enough for them to get out of there in one piece. Quickly he walked up to the desk and stood opposite to the Master, his own yellow eyes locked with the other vampire's much older ones.  
  
"We're stranger's," he said, stating the obvious. He's mind was racing to come up with a believable story, but he feared he might say something that was clearly a lie, things might be a lot more different in this reality then they'd already noticed. Both he and Buffy had noticed how the vampire's were a lot better organized, and a lot richer, then back in their Sunnydale, and the fact that the Master was the town's mayor was just confusing. And they hadn't seen one single human since they'd arrived.  
  
The Master laughed and leaned back comfortably in his large chair.  
  
"I already knew that, young Spike," he said amusedly. "But I want to change that. Why don't you start with telling me where you're from?"  
  
Spike shrugged while his thoughts raced frantically. After a second he blurted out:  
  
"We're from LA,"  
  
He tensed inwardly, and exchanged looks with an even tenser Buffy as he awaited the Master's reaction. When none seemed to come, Spike looked around the room and assessed their chances. The two vampires on either sides of the Master didn't seem too though, but then there was Vin and his two friends. He already knew that they were hard to take, and then there was the Master. Both he and Buffy had gotten out of worse situations before, but he wasn't sure if they would this time. They only had a stake each, none of them had brought any other weapons with them through the portal. But he could see that at least three of the other vamp's had swords, and he had no idea what could be hidden in the drawers on the Master's side of the desk.  
  
The Master must have seen Spike's eyes that darted around in the room nervously, because he almost-smiled again and rose. A single small lamp that glowed golden and gave the vampire a yellowish-gray skin color illuminated his tall form, and Spike had to keep himself from backing away from him.  
  
"Okay then, Spike, could you tell me what you're doing here?"  
  
****  
  
Dawn called out for her sister when she walked in through the front door, as she always did when she came home. When there wasn't any answer she frowned and went into the kitchen to see if there was a note or something. When there wasn't she felt a sting of worry. Buffy hadn't been home when Dawn woke up that morning, and if she still hadn't come home something might've happened to her.  
  
The fifteen-year-old rushed up the stairs and opened the door to her sister's room, only to find it empty. Worriedly she walked over to Willow and Tara's room and pushed the door open. That room was empty as well. Just when she felt the panic rise she heard the door open and then shut again downstairs.  
  
"Buffy? Dawn?" she heard Tara call out. Dawn breathed out in relief and called back to tell the witch that she was home. Soon the blond young woman was headed up the stairs to greet her young friend.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" she asked curiously. Dawn frowned and felt the worry come back.  
  
"I though she might be with you," she said hesitantly. "Isn't she? 'Cause she didn't come home last night, and she hasn't written a note or anything."  
  
"I'm sure there's nothing wrong, Dawnie," Tara reassures her, but she could feel the worry closing in on her too. "I'll just call Willow and ask if she knows where Buffy is, and if she doesn't know, we'll try at Xander's. We'll find her."  
  
**** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"That's none of you're bloody business. Me an' the bird heard this place was where things happened, and went here looking for some fun." Spike stared defiantly at the Master, but inside he tensely awaited his reaction, and to his relief the older vampire nodded and almost-smiled.  
  
"Then you're at the right place, young Spike," he said. "This is where all of the power is, and there is much to do here. And if you want us to put you're human into a good place where she'll be looked after and thought some manners we can arrange that."  
  
Behind him Spike could hear Buffy shift and he could almost feel her eyes burning a hole in his neck. Even though locking her in might be fun for a while, he knew she'd make him regret it afterwards, so he quickly shook his head no before she had time to do or say anything that would put them in trouble.  
  
"Don't think so, mate" he said, putting a hint of dilemma in his tone. "I like to have her close by."  
  
He could see the other vampires looking at him in agreement and with some envy, and turned around to see what Buffy's reaction might be. Of course she was fuming with rage. Several times she opened her mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it.  
  
"Then it'll be so," the Master said. "I'll send some of my human's over to fix up your rooms."  
  
Spike stared at him in surprise.  
  
"My rooms?" he asked, completely baffled by this.  
  
Behind him Vin chuckled.  
  
"Yes, you're rooms. I don't want you going around telling other's what a bad host I am," the Master said, the amused tone sounding strange and unnatural coming from him. "They will be ready in no time. Until then you can go down and get some refreshments." He looked at the vampires on each side of him and they immediately opened a door that had been hidden by thick, blood red curtains. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of."  
  
But before he left he paused and looked at Spike with a cold glint in his eyes. "And one more thing, don't even think of causing trouble, young Spike. That would make me very disappointed. I'd hate it if I had to hurt you. Or worse."  
  
Then he walked out with his two servants --or bodyguards -- following him and the tension slowly left the ones still in the room. When the door had closed Buffy stormed up to Spike and pushed him into the near by wall.  
  
"How do you dare treating me as a-as a--." She fought to find the words, but when she couldn't find the ones she was looking for, she settled with giving him a deadly glare. Around them the other vampires watched them curiously.  
  
"At least I didn't let them lock you in, pet. You should thank me," Spike answered her. Buffy scowled at him and pushed him into the wall one last time before letting him go.  
  
"You let her speak to you like that?" one of the vampires, Spike thought his name was Brock, asked incredulously.  
  
Buffy snorted and answered in his stead.  
  
"There's not a question of 'letting' me do anything. I do and say whatever I want. And he's the last person I'd listen to." She didn't notice how her blonde companion looked away with a blank expression, his jaws clenched.  
  
Vin exchanged amused looks with his friends and then walked up to the blond Slayer.  
  
"That might be how things work where you come from, but around here we expect our humans to treat us with some respect."  
  
"Did you say 'our' humans?" Buffy asked, her voice quivering with anger. "I don't belong to anyone, especially not him!" she said and pointed at Spike, who at the time seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
There was a spark of interest in Brock's eyes, and he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her.  
  
"So you're saying you don't have an owner?" he asked her curiously, his eyes not leaving her.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed coldly and hoped he'd stop staring at her.  
  
Brock and the other vampire whose name hadn't been revealed yet exchanged smiles as they started moving towards the blonde woman. There was something in their yellow eyes that gave her the chills. It was like she was their prey, and since she knew that that was actually the fact, she reached for her stake. But before she had time to do anything Spike walked up and positioned himself between her and the two vampires. Without showing any emotions at all he turned to Vin.  
  
"Me and the bird need to have a chat," he said to the larger vampire. Vin grinned and pointed at the door.  
  
"I would do the same if I were you," he said amusedly. "If you just go two floors down there's a room where you can sit down. I doubt anyone else is there at this time, so you should be undisturbed."  
  
Spike nodded and dragged Buffy after him without a word. The minute they were out of the room she pushed him away and stared at him angrily.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked furious. "You're acting like you're some kind of boss over me, and I won't take that!"  
  
He rolled let his game face go and rolled his eyes, then stared back at her in annoyance.  
  
"I'm sorry luv if I stopped you from getting killed," he said in a hushed but cold voice. The woman in front of him frowned and looked at him strangely.  
  
"What do you mean; get killed? I can take care of myself. And what's up with the Master? Shouldn't he be dead?"  
  
He snorted and started making his way down the staircase without waiting to see if she was following. But after a couple of seconds he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He wondered how long it'd take her to get it.  
  
"This is an alternate reality, pet," Spike said calmly after a couple of moments. "It doesn't matter that he's dead back in our dimension, thing's has developed differently here. And one of those things seems to be that the power position's has changed quite a bit. I acted the way I did so they wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. You didn't notice how they spoke of their human servants, and how they seemed to be surprised when you said you didn't belong to anyone?"  
  
Buffy kept quiet, and for quite a long time they walked in silence. Then out of the blue she reached out and grabbed Spike's arm to make him stop.  
  
"So you're saying that the vampire's rule over everything here, including all of the people, and that the Master is some kind of big boss and all of the humans work for him?"  
  
He shrugged and started walking again.  
  
"Seems like it. I'm surprised you haven't seen it. It's pretty obvious to me."  
  
She kept quiet once again, and not until they reached the room Vin had been talking about did they even look at each other. The second they Buffy opened the doors Spike's eyes widened in bafflement and Buffy looked away in disgust.  
  
"What is this place?" she muttered and wished she could wash away the images she'd just seen with soap. A huge painting covered the wall on the opposite side of the room; or maybe it was some kind of wallpaper? On it was the center of Sunnydale with people lying on the street and leaning against the house walls with blood pouring out of their severed necks. Here and there living humans stood, their faces masks of terror and with vampires closing in on them. There was blood everywhere, and the blood red wallpaper that seemed to be in every room didn't soften the feeling of disgust and horror that hit Buffy.  
  
Next to her Spike watched the same thing, but the room didn't have the same effect on him as it had on her. Part of him wished he'd been there to experience the carnage, but other, much more confusing ones, felt guilty. He knew Buffy was horrified about it, and probably quite angry, her eyes alone spoke of her fury and disgust.  
  
"I guess we should go in then," she said with an emotionless voice, and her eyes were fixed at the soft-looking sofas in the center of the room. It took them just four or five seconds to walk up to them. After they'd sat down they both kept quiet, deep in thought.  
  
Buffy's mind was desperately trying to come up with a way of getting back home to Dawn and her friends, and away from this hell-place. The entire thing scared the hell out of her, even though she refused to admit any such thing to Spike. His presence was another thing she thought about. She really didn't want to spend any more time alone with him, no matter how her feelings towards him had changed since she'd come back. He was still a vampire, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was enjoying this immensely.  
  
Spike on the other hand, wasn't thinking nearly as much about going home. His eyes were set on Buffy, even though he tried to hide it from her. The entire situation was like something from a dream. He had the opportunity to spend lots of time alone with her, for who knew how long, and without her having to keep up a front for her friends. He knew she was still troubled by the fact that she'd been brought back to life after going to heaven, and he knew keeping it from her friends was hard. She constantly had to act happy and untroubled, when she really wasn't.  
  
When she started noticing his eyes upon her the silence grew tense, and both struggled to find something to say to break the uncomfortable situation.  
  
"I think we need to talk," he finally said with a sigh. In stead of just shrugging and dismissing him like he'd feared she'd do, she nodded and straightened up like she was waiting for him to continue. 'That's a first,' he thought. 'She actually want to hear what I have to say.' "I think we both agree that this place isn't the Sunnydale we're used to, or the world we're used to," he continued. When she didn't say anything he kept on. "This is what I believe has happened; when we got sucked into the portal we got transported to this dimension where the vampires somehow managed to defeat the Slayer and take control over the humans."  
  
"If there even was a Slayer here," Buffy said sadly and glanced over to the gruesome painting. "I'd thought they would've figured out who I was by now, I mean, with my 'unnatural' strength and all."  
  
That thought hadn't even occurred to him, but it seemed to make sense. He could see Buffy didn't like it, but he found it to be quite relieving. If the Master and his minions had no idea what a Slayer was, which meant that they wasn't going to suspect who Buffy was, they wouldn't think of her as a threat. Hopefully they'd be left alone until they found a way to get back, or else they'd have to blend in as much as possible; there was no way that the two of them could take on all of the vampires in Sunnydale alone.  
  
Another thought that kept nagging in the back of his mind was the possibility of staying. That way he might once again be thought of as a real vampire, for no one knew of his chip. And then there was the question of whether or not the chip really worked in this dimension. He didn't think that Buffy had given it any thought, she'd just assumed that it was working, but he couldn't keep himself from hoping. If the chip didn't work he could be his old self again, killing and wreaking havoc. But then Buffy would do everything she could to stop him, maybe even kill him.  
  
That wasn't something he wanted.  
  
He decided to wait and see what happened and take it from there.  
  
"We should ask around, discretely of course," he told her. "Find out more about what's going on, and where all the people's at." He paused to look around the room once more, this time his eyes landed on the table in the corner that he somehow had managed to miss before. It was filed to the brim with glasses, plates, knifes, forks, and most importantly; a large bowl filled with something that looked suspiciously like blood. He drew in a deep breath and realized that it was, that scent couldn't be mistaken. Too his surprise he also saw that on a smaller table beside it there was some 'human' food, mostly fruit and vegetables. Apparently the humans residing in the building was vegetarians, or on a very strict diet. Buffy turned around as well and saw the same thing as he, but instead of the pleased look that was on his face; she frowned and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Care for some nutrition, pet? I'm feeling a bit peckish."  
  
She snorted and was about to say something, but then she sighed and kept quiet. Her eyes lingered indecisively on the smaller table, and after several seconds she got up and accompanied Spike over to the corner. But while he engulfed as much as he could, she took only a rather small red apple and a glass of water. He wanted to tell her to eat while she had the chance, but deciding it wasn't the time. Besides, she was a big girl and could take care of herself. If she wanted to starve that was her problem.  
  
Unless she collapsed in the middle of a fight, then it would be his problem as well.  
  
"So you're basically saying that all of the humans are under the vampires control, which means that I'm expected to be too, so I'll have to act all weak and helpless?" she suddenly said out of the blue. When he didn't immediately answer she continued. "And then you're supposed to be like my owner or something? Because that's so not going to happen."  
  
"Might now have much of a choice, luv," he said with a smirk. "We don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves, and if you're going to go around all free and ownerless that might be hard." He tilted his head to the said and gave her his most innocent look. "And besides, what's so bad about being owned by me?"  
  
"It's not going to happen, forget it."  
  
"You'd rather be controlled by Vin? Or maybe Brock?"  
  
"Of course not! Over my dead body."  
  
"That might actually happen unless you come to you're senses and do what you have to do."  
  
"Not if we get out of here, Willow and the others are probably doing all they can to get us back." She paused. "Well, get me back at least."  
  
He was about to reply when there was a soft knock on the door and a timid young woman walked in. She looked pale and scared when she looked at the two blondes arguing.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but I'm here to show you to you're rooms."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike stared at her in surprise. She was the first human they'd seen since they went through the portal, and her weak and frightened appearance brought out waves of sympathy from Buffy. She couldn't imagine what she and the other survivors must have gone trough.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said softly and received an odd look from the woman. She had clearly expected it to be Spike who answered. "Just give us a minute."  
  
She didn't move from the spot until Spike realized what she was waiting for.  
  
"Leave us. Well be right out," he said with a commanding voice, and the girl hurried out. As soon as the door was closed he turned to Buffy. "I think that tells us our assumptions were right, don't you think?"  
  
Buffy nodded and wished she were someplace else.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they aren't many but greatly appreciated! I know that the updates are coming pretty far apart, but I only have a computer on the weekends, and my schedule is kinda full. But I'm writing as quickly as I can, and as soon as I have a chapter finished, I'll post it. Oh, and review, review, review! It makes me writ faster. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I haven't had the chance to write anything until know because of the slight computer shortage that I have to deal with (Which I think that I've mentioned before.). Anyway, I'm writing as fast as I can right now and hopefully I'll finish one or two chapters this weekend and get the time to post them. And thank you for the reviews. And Tinkerbell's review was especially fun, I don't think I've had a reader from my own country before.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw their rooms. Or closer to the truth; their suite.  
  
It was not just the small (hopefully two) bedrooms that she'd imagined it'd be; it was all in all five rooms. And they weren't small. The first thing she saw when she followed Spike through the door was the dark hallway with wallpaper the color of the late night sky and a beautifully carpet, which looked like it was handmade. Just that small space with it's few things probably had cost more then all of the furniture in her house put together. And; that was just the hallway.  
  
"They're letting us live here?" she asked herself aloud, and Spike, who hadn't realized that she wasn't actually talking to him, turned around.  
  
"Guess they want us to tell all of out friends about what a great place this is. Want's more tourism."  
  
Buffy snorted and pushed him aside to get a look on the rest of the suite. Lingering in the door was the young woman who'd brought them up there. She looked like she wasn't sure whether or not to leave or wait 'til Spike told her to. Finally, after several minutes spent admiring the rooms, they remembered her.  
  
"So luv, what's you're bosses told you to tell us?" Spike asked her and tilted his head; the way that she moved away slightly whenever he looked at her amused him immensely. It had been a while since he'd seen a human do that because of him.  
  
"N-Nothing, sir," she stuttered and looked down at her feet. "They just told me to bring you here."  
  
Buffy sighed and pushed Spike aside. The way he seemed to enjoy scaring the shit out of the girl wasn't really going to help them.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked sweetly. The young woman couldn't be more then nineteen and her dark brown eyes went back and forth between the two others in the room and then back to the ground.  
  
"Mr. V-Vin of course," she said nervously. "He told me to take you to the best rooms, and this is the best rooms." She turned hesitantly to Spike. "I'm sorry if they aren't to your liking, these are the best ones that I know of."  
  
"These are great -- no, more then great; they're fantastic," Buffy assured her, but the girl took no notice. She waited tensely for the vampire to say something.  
  
"They'll do," he said with a bored, emotionless voice, and Buffy looked at him in disbelief. She'd never been in such a luxurious place, and he say's 'they'll do'?  
  
"I'll leave you to alone then," she said quietly and turned to go, but stopped when Buffy called out after her.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked curiously. After a brief hesitation the girl turned back.  
  
"I'm Jen," she said slowly. "I belong to the mayor's household."  
  
Before Buffy had the chance to ask anything else, she was gone.  
  
Willow waited for her friends to become quiet.  
  
They'd arrived less then five minutes earlier and all of them, except for Giles who stood quiet by the window looking out with a thoughtful expression, was talking non-stop. Eventually the red-haired wicca couldn't take it anymore and put her coffee' cup down on the table with a loud Bang! All heads turned towards her.  
  
"Doesn't anyone of you have any idea of where Buffy is?" she asked, after clearing her throat. "She didn't say anything about where she was going to patrol, or about a new big bad?"  
  
Tara and Xander looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"I'm sure nothing's wrong," Tara said sweetly. "We'll probably get a call from her any second now, or she'll come trough that door wondering what all the fuss is about." The blond wicca's gaze drifted to Dawn who sat on the couch with a tired and worried look on her face. She didn't seem to believe Tara's reassurance.  
  
With another sigh Xander stood up and paced back and forth in the room.  
  
"But what if she isn't all right?" he asked. "We can't just sit here and hope, we have to do something." Suddenly an idea hit him and he turned towards Willow. "Can't you do a locator spell? Then we'll know where to look."  
  
His best friend shook her head sadly and hugged her arms around herself.  
  
"I've tried, but it didn't work. It's like she's vanished from the face of the earth." The redhead looked over at Giles. "Don't you have any ideas? I've tried everything I can think of, and I came up with nothing."  
  
The watcher frowned thoughtfully and stared out though the window. He didn't show any emotions, but everyone knew how worried he was.  
  
"Unless we get something more to go on, I don't know what could lead us to her. The only thing we can do now is to get out there and try and find clues to what happened, maybe someone's seen her or heard something." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them absently. "Xander, Anya, you go to Willy's, try to make him find out something. Willow, Tara, you two go to the Bronze and ask around, and if there's no sign of her there try to do another locator spell. If we're lucky it'll work this time. I'll go and search trough the cemeteries."  
  
Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara all nodded in agreement and began to get ready to leave, they were all in a hurry to find out anything that could give them a clue about Buffy's disappearance.  
  
"What about me?" they suddenly heard Dawn ask from where she sat on the couch. They'd almost forgotten about her, she'd been so quiet. When no one said anything, she continued. "I could go and talk to Spike, he might have talked to her, or seen something maybe. And we should tell him what's happened anyway, he deserves to know."  
  
The brunette looked around at Giles and the others with a determined look, she wanted to help with finding Buffy, and just sitting around waiting would drive her nuts. But she could see the others indecisiveness. They didn't particularly like Spike, or trust him for that matter, not even after all he'd done to help them while Buffy was dead. She knew that she'd have to sound confident and sure of herself if she wanted to convince them.  
  
"I think it would be better if you stay here in case she comes back or calls," Giles said calmly, to Dawn he sounded like he was talking to a five- year-old, not a teenager. When she looked at him angry he gave her a look that said 'be reasonable'. It only made her more aggravated.  
  
"Dawnie, someone has to stay, and I'm sure Giles where going to go and talk to Spike anyway when he's at the cemetery," Tara said quickly to sooth the young girl. There was something so calming and sweet about Tara that Dawn couldn't be mad at her, so she sighed in defeat and leaned back in the couch grouchily.  
  
"All ready then?" Willow asked and rose from her seat.  
  
"Yes," was heard from all over the room, and the Scoobies went out to find their Slayer.  
  
For two hours the two of them avoided each other, a task not too hard in the large suite. Buffy kept to herself in her room, trying to come up with a way to get back home, but failing miserably. On the other side of the wall Spike paced back and forth, both out of boredom and annoyance. He wanted to go and knock on her door and talk to her, or maybe get her to accompany him outside to have a look around, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that there was no point staying inside, it wouldn't do them any good, but Buffy hadn't seemed very eager to have a look around, and something stopped him from prodding her. It was almost like a fog surrounded her, and it kept all positive thought away. She'd started to get more like her old self, the way she was before she died, but after less then forty-eight hours away from her family she'd gone back to the taciturn person she'd been just after she'd been brought back. He knew what she'd been trough, probably better then her precious friends, and he didn't want her to feel like she was feeling. But he was afraid that he'd only make it worse if he talked to her, he might even push her away from him completely.  
  
But when Buffy finally gave up and decided that there was no point of dwelling over something she had no control about, she finally came out. Immediately Spike eyes shot up and locked on her, and he could see the exhaustion and sadness in her eyes. Her skin was paler then usual and her hair hanged in stripes. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her, and shifted uncomfortably. She knew how he felt for her, and at the moment she really wanted to talk or maybe just sit next to someone who cared for her, and who would support her. But at the same time, it was Spike, how could she ever even consider being close to him? But still, the thought of him holding her made her feel better then she'd done for days.  
  
His eyes seemed to see right though her, and she couldn't help but blush. What would he think if he knew what she was thinking about?  
  
The blonde vampire noticed curiously how her cheeks became red, he had no idea what was going trough her head.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" he asked softly, and he could see her flinch. There was obviously something wrong.  
  
"I, uhm-" she started but then trailed off, her eyes fixed on everything but him. Worriedly Spike got up and walked up to her. With his hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes and began to open his mouth to say something, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was so surprised that for several seconds he just stood there in shock, but the feeling of wet tears on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He was happy over the fact that he was this close to her, but that wasn't anywhere close to how concerned he was for her. He couldn't remember seeing her cry, not for a long time.  
  
"Shh, it's a'right," he whispered into her hair and rocked her back and forth. "Whatever's the matter you can tell me."  
  
He even surprised himself with how gentle he sounded, there was no trace of the big bad he'd been, and still wanted to be, in his voice. Parts of him hated it, he felt like a human, and that wasn't something he liked.  
  
When Buffy eventually let go of him with an expression of utter confusion it had been more then five minutes, five minutes which had felt like a year for him. He kept his eyes locked with hers, and at first she just looked confused and surprised by her own behavior, but then what he'd feared came. She looked absolutely appalled, like she'd done something too disgusting and horrible for her to even imagine it. She quickly took a step back and looked away, her tears already wiped away. Close to her Spike stood completely still, his face clear of any emotion, but inside he was in turmoil. Dozens of emotions such as loss, sadness, anger and emptiness ran around inside of him and he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He didn't want her to see how her actions affected him, he wanted to keep some of his 'pride'.  
  
"We should probably have a look around," he said with a hoarse voice and he turned around and started walking toward the door before she had the time to respond. He didn't see the sad look on her face, or how she silently mouthed the word 'sorry'. He didn't see that she wasn't disgusted with him, or angry for that matter. She was just confused.  
  
She knew she had some decisions to make. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh, finally I have a computer. It isn't very good. And I don't have Internet access on it, but it's something, at least. I'll still just be able to post on the weekends, but now I can write during the weeks! I'm so happy!!! Also, I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it and I hope you'll keep reading! Much of love from me. mell  
  
Chapter 6  
  
She walked with hesitant steps in the direction in which he'd gone minutes before. She didn't really feel like talking to him, but at the same time she knew that they'd have to work together to get back, or else she would be stuck in this dimension for an unknown period of time, maybe forever.  
  
The narrow corridors that went in straight lines though the building led to many different rooms and staircases, and she feared that she might end up someplace where she shouldn't be. The whole building - no, the whole city- was crowded with vampires, and she had no chance of fighting them all. The only thing she could do was to attract as little attention as possible and find the annoying vampire that seemed to have vanished into thin air. But at least it gave her some time to think.  
  
Buffy knew that she didn't love him, she was sure of that, but still there was something there. Something made her eyes linger on him when he wasn't looking her way, and something made her trust him even though it didn't make any sense to do so. And something made her care.  
  
Of course she couldn't tell him this, he's misunderstand and think that she felt the same way about him as he did about her (which she didn't, she was sure about that), and he'd think he had a chance. For the hundredth time she wished she had never seen the demon that had made them end up in this horrible dimension. Once they got back home she could ignore him and avoid him, she wouldn't have to feel his eyes on her or hearing him trying to convince her that there was something between them.  
  
But the fact that she'd hugged him and cried against his shoulder only half an hour or so earlier still remained. It had been very innocent, but she'd seen his face when she'd let go off him. She knew that it had meant something to Spike. And some part of her felt like it had meant something to her too. She had felt truly safe and sheltered for the first time since her return, and while he'd held her it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. But the moment that she'd stepped away from him she remembered who and what he was, and she couldn't understand why she'd done it. But at the same time she'd wanted to wrap her arms around him again and just forget about everything around them, about their past and about what they both were, but she couldn't and he'd walked away before she'd gotten the time to talk to him, to explain. She didn't actually know what she would've told him, but she was sure she could've come up with something, even though she wasn't sure about what to tell herself.  
  
"-for about three months," Buffy suddenly heard a vaguely familiar voice say from inside one of the rooms. She paused outside the door and tried to hear as much as possible of what was said.  
  
"The Mayor was the one who decided that we'd put the headquarters here, since it was on top of the hellmouth and all," the voice continued, and Buffy searched frantically in her memory to try to remember who it belonged to.  
  
There was the sound of constant walking in there; either the room was very big or someone was pacing back and forth without stopping.  
  
"No one's tried to open it?" she suddenly, and to her great surprise, heard Spike ask.  
  
"Open what?"  
  
"The hellmouth," Spike said impatiently. "I'd think that that would be on the top of the Master list of things to do."  
  
"The Master?" the other man asked confusedly. "Who's that?"  
  
Before Spike had the time to reply Buffy pushed the door open and stepped in. The sight of Spike pacing over the floor without even looking at her as she came in and Vin turning to stare at her in surprise met her.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said calmly and positioned herself in the middle of the room, which wasn't big at all. It was barely larger then her bedroom, with a small couch and two comfy-looking armchairs and a large round table covered with what looked like ancient books of the kind that Giles had, with titles such as 'The old myths of Vampires', 'Vampires in history' etc. Vin really seemed to like his own kind.  
  
"That depends," Vin replied with a mysterious grin which gave her the creeps.  
  
"Depends on what?" she asked.  
  
"Depends on whether or not you can be trusted," he said coldly with a glance over at Spike who still hadn't looked at her. "Can you?"  
  
The whole situation confused the hell out of her, but she refused too let him see it, she needed to look like she was in control. But she really didn't know what to answer, or what he meant.  
  
"Why do you have to trust me?" she asked coldly and wished that Spike could give her a hint of what the hell was happening, but the vampire ignored her.  
  
"Because, some things aren't meant for human ears," Vin said with a cryptic smile.  
  
The slayer rolled her eyes and scowled. "And what would that be? Just give me an example."  
  
The bulky vampire chuckled and shot an amused look at Spike who was looking out through the springs between the heavy curtains and out the window at the setting sun. His face was grim and cold, and there was no evidence on it that suggested that he was even listening to the conversation. Buffy watched him silently, and somewhere deep inside of her there was a sting of guilt. She knew that she was somewhat, or completely, responsible for his brooding and for some reason (probably the same as the reason why she'd broken down and searched for comfort in his arms) she felt bad about it. She wanted to walk up to him and say the right words that would make him cheer up, but the trouble was that she didn't know which words to choose. The slayer couldn't explain her earlier behavior even to herself, much less to him.  
  
With a sigh she turned her attention back at Vin.  
  
"Tell me why I should trust you," Vin demanded calmly and gazed at her expectantly. His eyes were almost constantly on her, and it made the young woman feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Frantically she tried to come up with something, the truth that she needed all of the information she could get in order to get back to her own dimension didn't really feel like the way to go.  
  
"Because." she started, hoping that the words would just come to her, but it didn't seem like she was having that sort of luck. "Because I tell you that you can. And because I'm not stupid, I know that you could kill me in a second if you thought that I've spread out whatever it is that you were going to tell Spike."  
  
That wasn't exactly true, and she watched him tensely, hoping that her words had been enough to convince him. She had no idea about what they had been talking about, she didn't even know if it was that important. But her curiosity and her will to get home made her feel like she couldn't waste any chances.  
  
Luckily the vampire seemed to approve her argument, because he shrugged and turned back to Spike again, although he still kept an eye on the blonde young woman.  
  
"Where was I?" he asked absently and looked like he was trying to remember something. "Yeah, right. The Hellmouth. We've been here for over forty years now-of course there was vampires here before that too, but not to this extent-and this is the center of our power and ruling. From this building the fate of all of the undead and living on this realm is decided, and everything that happens is reported to the mayor." Suddenly Vin stopped and looked over at Spike curiously. "But all of this are things that you should already know," he said thoughtfully and walked up to the blonde vampire and stared at him closely. "Why would anyone come here and ask me questions like this, when there is no way that he couldn't know. There is not one place on earth that we do not control, and where we haven't changed the land into our liking. If I were you I'd start speaking right now, and I wouldn't lie or keep anything hidden."  
  
Buffy felt a rush of panic build up inside of her, and for the first time since she'd walked into the room Spike showed any sign of emotion. He even looked over at Buffy for a split of a second, and he tensed visibly. Nether one of them wanted to tell Vin the truth; who knew what would happen then? The vampire seemed to work directly under the Master, and something about him was strange. He wasn't the mindless killing machine like many other vampires, there was something in his eyes that gave the impression of real intelligence, and he wasn't just another of the Masters minions. Strangely enough he reminded her of someone, even though his looks wasn't anything like her good friend's. The thought of Giles looking like a bodybuilder wearing sporty clothes and with spiky hair almost made her start laughing in the middle of the very serious situation that they were in.  
  
"We like our privacy, mate," Spike said cockily, but he knew very well that that wasn't something that would convince Vin that nothing strange was going on. And Vin really looked disbelieving.  
  
"Then why would you come here and put yourselves in the middle of everyone's attention if you're so keen on keeping to yourselves?" he asked sarcastically, and Buffy saw that he was starting to lose his patients with them. Unless they came up with something good soon, he'd most likely go straight to the Master and tell him that there was something odd with the two new guests, and that couldn't lead to anything but trouble.  
  
But they didn't have the chance to say anything more, because suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps was heard outside the door in the hallway that Buffy had used to get to the room. Strangely Vin all of a sudden got a terrified look on his face, and he quickly hurried over to what looked like a linen closet and opened the door. It was completely dark in there, and the footsteps came closer and closer. Both Buffy and Spike stared at the vampire in confusion when he whispered urgently that they had to get in there and stay until he told them that it was okay to come out. When neither one of them moved he ran up to them and grabbed Buffy's arm forcefully and practically dragged her into the closet. She could have gotten loose if she'd really wanted to, but the effect that the approaching person had on Vin made her decide that it might be a good idea to keep out of sight for a while. It seemed like Spike came to the same decision, because he soon joined her in the dark and small space just before Vin closed the door and whoever it was that made Vin so terrified stepped into the room.  
  
The door to the closet was quite thin, and most of the sounds were just as clear in there as they were in the room. Buffy tried to breath as little and as silently as she could and wished that she could see what was happening, and who the newcomer was. Next to her Spike shifted to a more comfortable position and although she couldn't see him she knew that he was concentrating to hear what was happening just as much as her. The space was so small that Buffy practically stood on his feet and her left shoulder buried itself into his chest. She wanted to move away, but knew that she would most likely hit something in the darkness, and that would let the person outside know that they were there.  
  
No word had been uttered yet, and Buffy was growing inpatient, but when the creature started speaking she jumped a little of surprise. She hadn't realized herself how tense she was, or how much the fact that she was pressed together with Spike affected her. She wanted to move away from him and at the same time wanted to get even closer, to put her arms around him again.  
  
"Have you made all of the arrangements?" a loud, dark voice asked coldly and she immediately knew that it wasn't a human or any normal vampire.  
  
"Yes, all has been taken care of. It'll be done and over by this time next week." There was something resembling a tremble in Vin's voice, and he was almost whispering, probably to prevent the two who was locked into the closet to hear, Buffy thought. Something strange was definitely going on.  
  
"Good," the demon said with a pleased voice. "I expect everything to go as I've said, if it doesn't you know what'll happen." The creature was quiet for a moment as if to accentuate his point. "If the Mayor's dust isn't spread out in the wind in seven days, I'll kill you myself." A low and rumbling laugh was heard and the he continued. "I trust that you keep your part of the agreement. If you do I'll keep mine. When the news of the Mayor's death have reached me, I'll give you enough power to take over this dimension and I'll give you the key to open the others, but only once. The door between dimensions can only be open for twelve seconds, so be sure that you've had it all planned out before the that time has come." Then the vampire, demon or whatever it was left without another word and the room went quiet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
He held his breath even though he didn't really need to breathe, and felt his body tense every time her shoulder brushed his chest. He knew that he should be concentrating on what was going on outside, but his thoughts kept going back to the petite slayer who was so close that there was always at least one part of his body touching her.  
  
He could see Buffy's face in the darkness, and he could watch her openly because he knew that she couldn't see anything. The little light, which wasn't enough for her to see it, illuminated parts of her face, and it gave her eyes a golden glow. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her breath came in irregular whiffs. When the conversation in the room started to get real interesting, her heart sped up, and the thin veins on her neck pumped faster.  
  
All of this he saw during the short time that they spent in the closet and it took all of the control that he could muster not to reach out and grab her. The memory of her arms around him earlier kept popping up in his mind and it wasn't helping. He was still confused about that, he kept telling himself that it hadn't meant anything, she'd just been confused and lonely and needed someone, and he'd been the only one around. If the situation had been different, she wouldn't even have been in the same room as him for more then five minutes at a time. But still a part of him couldn't let go of the hope that there had been something there, something that she couldn't face up with yet, but would eventually come out.  
  
The sound of a door closing brought him out of his reverie, and he realized that he'd barely heard a word that had been said. It could've been important, and he didn't want Buffy to know that he hadn't been listening. He wouldn't want her to think that he was even more pathetic then she probably already did.  
  
In front of him Buffy pushed the thin door open and light flooded the small space. Spike squinted his eyes in the sudden brightness, and followed the petite slayer out into the room where Vin stood silent with his gaze fixed on the closed door trough which the visitor had disappeared. His shoulders were sloping, and the part of his face that Spike could see form the angle that he was looking looked close to hysteric. A second after the two blondes had stepped out he turned around to greet them with a stern and thoughtful expression.  
  
"Anything that you might have heard are things that you cannot under any circumstances spread outside of this room. Is that understood?" Vin's voice was strained and even though he did his best to hide it there were traces of panic in it. Spike hadn't heard enough to know whether or not the conversation could be of importance to him and Buffy, but it was obvious that it was important to the other vampire, and that could give them an advantage over him.  
  
"That depends, mate," Spike said with a wicked grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "What's in it for us?"  
  
But before Vin had time to reply, Buffy stepped out and put herself between Spike and Vin and stared at the bulky vampire confidently.  
  
"We'll keep it quiet, maybe even help you out, if you do something for us," she said with a secretive smile, and there was a sparkle in her eyes that Spike hadn't seen since they went trough the portal. 'What is she up to?' he thought wonderingly and decided to keep quiet and let her take care of it since she evidently had some sort of plan figured out.  
  
Vin was also confused, and there was a doubtful look on his face as he gazed over at Buffy. He looked almost like he'd been discovered doing something really, really bad and he feared what the consequences could be.  
  
"And what could that be?" he asked, trying his hardest to seem like he still was the one in control.  
  
Buffy was silent for a while, like she was considering what to say next. Then she turned and looked at Spike.  
  
"We want to get back home," she said slowly and almost too quiet for Vin to hear, but he did. Her eyes were still fixed on Spike's, and she smiled at him.  
  
The vampire stared at the two blondes. This wasn't what he'd expected.  
  
"All right," he said with a sigh. "This has been going on too long. Tell me where you're from, and this time don't lie."  
  
Buffy nodded at Spike, and shrugged. 'Might as well get this over with,' he thought sarcastically and advanced on Vin.  
  
"We're from Sunnydale, mate," he started, and before the other vampire had the chance to protest, he continued. "Just a slightly different one. We came trough a portal couple o' days ago, and me and the bird wants to ge' back, simple as that. Now, are you going to help us, or do you want us to spread out your dirty dishes all over this dimension."  
  
Both he and Buffy braced themselves for the disbelieving reaction they knew was coming, but to their surprise Vin didn't react at all, he just stood there watching Spike curiously for a while before he nodded with a calm and unemotional expression.  
  
"That's all?" Buffy exclaimed. "No; 'You're lying!' or anything like that?" His lack of response made the little trust she had had in him vanish in a second.  
  
Vin shrugged and sat down calmly with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"I had pretty much figured it out already," he informed the two. "Maybe not about the other Sunnydale, but about the portal. The Darascho told me that there had been a disturbance in the walls between dimension, and said that I should keep an eye open for anything unusual. Just a couple of hours later, I found you two. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you don't really qualify as 'usual' around here."  
  
"What gave us away?" Spike snorted sarcastically and watched the other vampire carefully. There was something that he was hiding, and the mention of a Darascho demon had only strengthened that suspicion.  
  
The question seemed to have been highly amusing, because the bulky vampire stopped smiling and instead burst out laughing. To Buffy's great annoyance she seemed to be the object of his amusement, his eyes were on her and as he almost fell out of his chair due to his intense laughing fit, he pointed at her shakily. It took him almost five minutes to calm down enough to continue, and during that time the other two in the room had grown very impatient. Spike would surely have killed him by then if they didn't need his information so much.  
  
"You, a human, who has the courage to talk with so much disrespect or fear, and who doesn't seem to get that she isn't much more then a slave. That's what gave you away, and unless you want everyone to start suspecting something, I'd tone down if I were you." Vin was still smiling, but his voice was calm and his eyes locked with the young blonde woman's.  
  
Buffy stared back gravely and then shrugged dismissively.  
  
"What's the point? The second we leave this room you'll spread out to everyone about where we're from."  
  
The vampire kept his gaze locked on her, as well as his grin. His demeanor seemed to make Buffy quite uneasy, and she looked as though she had to keep herself from backing away from him.  
  
"Not if there's something in it for me," he said slyly and sat down calmly. Leaning back comfortably he crossed his arms over his chest and got a smug expression on his face. "Why did you think I brought you here in the first place? A slayer with a pet vampire isn't anything I would have risked having around unless I had something to gain from it."  
  
Buffy gasped in surprise at his words and stalked up to him where he still sat with the same expression. Behind her Spike did the same thing as he seriously started to ponder just how many lies the other vampire had fed them. Something in Vin's eyes and his whole posture lightened anger inside of Spike that he couldn't quite explain, but it was there none the less. Vin was smart enough to stop smiling and dropped his arms down to his sides so he wouldn't look as aggressive as he saw the yellow gleam in the blonde's eyes.  
  
"How long have you known that I'm a Slayer?" Buffy asked him curtly and her face got a reddish tone to it. "How do you even know that Slayer's exists?"  
  
Vin shrugged and leaned back in the armchair. He looked as though he refused to be affected by the anger that was turned towards him.  
  
"We've had Slayer's here," he informed the blond young woman. "I've killed one myself, as a matter of fact, and I know how much damage they can cause." He didn't even flinch as Buffy's right hand moved almost to fast for the eye to follow and grabbed a stake which had been hidden in her pocket and made a move to stab it into his chest. But before it reached its goal a strong hand gripped her wrist and prevented her from moving any further. Without saying a word the two stared at each other and after a long moment of silence Buffy's muscles relaxed and Spike let go of her arm.  
  
"I'd choose my words more carefully if I were you," Spike snarled and shot the other vampire an icy glare. "If you want to keep on living you're un- life, I'd suggest you tell the lady all she wants to know, but without the spicy extra's."  
  
To his surprise, Buffy gave him a grateful smile before she returned her attention to the vampire that could turn out to be their enemy.  
  
"For how long have the Slayer's been gone?" she asked with an emotionless voice, her eyes cold and her lips pressed together tightly when she wasn't talking. Vin seemed to realize that the situation wasn't very safe for him, and he nodded submissively to a question that hadn't been asked out loud.  
  
"The last one, Andrea, died about forty years ago in the last big battle between vampires and humans. After her death almost all resistance gave in and we won. She had been the leader of the humans, and the Mayor knew of her importance, not as a person, but by what she was. He ordered for all slayers-in-waiting to be tracked down and killed; he went as far as hunting down every single girl in the age of fifteen to twenty-five in large cities. Just so there wouldn't be a chance of another slayer being called. He succeeded, and after Andrea was killed by the Mayor himself, there were no more Slayer, and therefor, no more resistance."  
  
He had told this with an expression almost like he was re-living good memories, but then suddenly it changed and yellow glinted in his blue eyes. For some reason most of the more important vampires that Spike had seen didn't show their game-faces but walked around in their human facades. There hadn't been any reason to indicate why and no good opportunities to ask anyone, even though the question wasn't really that important.  
  
"So what happens now?" Buffy asked, suddenly not too keen on hearing the rest of the story, the paintings she'd seen had been enough information of the murdering for her. "Why don't you run out and tell you're buddies that another slayer is around?"  
  
Vin grinned and walked up close to her. The light breath coming from his mouth when he talked blew on her face when he replied.  
  
"Because you're going to kill the Mayor for me." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The two of them stared at the smirking vampire; one with an angry but not very surprised look and the other absently while he put the pieces together. Spike hadn't heard what had been said between Vin and the demon, but he was smart enough to figure out what was going on. But he wasn't sure yet if he liked it.  
  
"So, what do you say? You up to the challenge?" Vin asked tauntingly with the smirk still on his face. "The Mayor is probably the most powerful vampire who has ever lived, and many slayers before you have tried to kill him and failed. Wouldn't it feel good to be the one who finally dusted him?"  
  
It was evident that he expected his words to get Buffy eager and aflame, so when the young woman suddenly burst out laughing his face froze and he glared at her, and the vampire next to her that soon grinned widely.  
  
"What?" he asked testily. "I'm beginning to think that your journey trough that portal made you both a bit insane, because I can't think if anything that could possibly be funny about what I just said."  
  
To his great annoyance Buffy just kept on laughing, and she went beyond what could be called amusement and bordered on hysteria. Soon Spike grew serious and watched her closely, as if fearing that she would suddenly collapse, or maybe go crazy and start chewing on her shoes. Hesitantly he stretched out his right hand with fingernails he no longer painted black and put it on her shoulder. At first he only pushed her lightly, but moments later his grip hardened and he shook her violently until her head started nodding back and forth like she was a doll. At that point she finally stopped laughing, and her legs gave in beneath her. She was out of breath, and that didn't get any better as she breathed quickly and shallowly.  
  
"Pet?" Spike asked with and unsure tone. "Buffy? You all right?"  
  
With barely visible shakes of her head, the slayer showed him that, no; she wasn't all right. Slowly as in slow-motion she lay down on the hard wooden floor with a shaking body and lungs burning by lack of air. Almost before her head reached the floor pale hands reached out towards her and drew her back up again to a sitting position. She couldn't control her body, and no matter how much she tried to breath, there was no point, her heart was racing and black spots started to show in front of her eyes. Trying the hardest she could to stay conscious, she used her last ounce of strength to grip Spike's upper arm for support, and then she fainted.  
  
For Spike there was no one else in the room besides Buffy. Without thinking he'd put her in an upright position, not knowing if it was good or bad for her, and he wished that he had the capability to give her the oxygen she needed, but he couldn't. There weren't any humans around that he knew of, and the fact that Vin was there, a vampire who knew the building well and who could most likely call for a human servant, didn't occur to him, there was only her. The second her eyes closed he picked her up and rushed out of the room with her to get her to their rooms. It wasn't very far, and less then a minute later he'd run trough the empty hallways and in trough the door that led to their living room. Quickly he put her down on the couch and went looking for water. Moments later he returned with a can which earlier had contained blood but now was filled with icy-cold tap water and splashed some of it on her face. At first the blonde didn't react much except for the fact that her pulse sped up again, but then seconds later which had felt like hours to him her eyes opened and she took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
All this time Vin had been following the couple, curiously watching them to see what was really going on. His first impression had been that they were trying to trick him for some reason, but soon he'd realized that there was actually something wrong. Suddenly his comment about the portal making them crazy didn't seem so far off.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked coldly with no compassion what so ever for the distraught vampire who was still holding the empty can. But Spike didn't even notice him; his eyes were fixed on Buffy's face and no sound reached his ears. Deciding that there was no point for him to stay, Vin shrugged and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he went.  
  
Finally alone with her, Spike sat down on the couch next to her and gently brushed the hair from her face. Small droplets of sweat coated her forehead, but her hands were cold and shaking. Since he was so cold himself, there was not much he could do about that, but he wiped the moist from her face with the sleeve of his black shirt. Slowly she started to calm down enough to gaze back at him, and to his surprise she smiled faintly.  
  
"You decided to wake up now, pet?" he asked her amusedly, although he wasn't particularly amused. She had made him afraid for her life for a second, and even the thought of losing her again had pained him more then he could bare.  
  
Buffy didn't answer, but to his amazement she reached out to take his pale hand in hers, and squeezed it weakly.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what happened, but it helped me that you were here for me, I probably wouldn't have been able to calm down otherwise."  
  
Those few words that didn't really profess any deep feelings for him on her part still managed to warm him greatly, and he smiled back at her, for once not trying to seem tough or hide anything from her.  
  
Instead of getting up quickly and give her some space like he normally would have, he slowly reached out for her other hand, so that both pair of hands were connected. Buffy was still a little out of breath and her face was flushed, but she sat up so that their eyes were at the same height and she could look into his without lifting her head. None of them said anything, but their eyes spoke a thousand words. Slowly but deliberately she moved closer to him until their noses almost touched, and then after a short hesitation her lips met his.  
  
At first their kiss was barely more then a flight touch, but soon it grew deeper and their hands let go of each other and Spike's hands moved up to cup her face. Short trails of thoughts went trough his mind, but none stayed for more then a split of a second. For a long moment it was as if time stood still and neither one of them remembered where they were or that there was anyone else in the world. With hand slowly caressing the bare skin of each other's arms, and eyes closed so that everything else would be shut out, they both made some decisions.  
  
When Buffy had to take a breath their lips parted and they opened their eyes again. Spike didn't dare to speak; the risk of breaking the moment too big. Although he tried not too, he couldn't help but wonder if her sudden change of attitude towards him had been brought on only by the confusion that she had felt when she finally woke up after her attack. But when she moved as if to kiss him again, he put a finger to her lips to stop her, and looked at her seriously.  
  
"What-" he began to ask, but she interrupted him.  
  
"When we get back there's going to be some changes," she said calmly and with eyes not leaving his. "I can't promise you anything specific, but trust me when I say that things wont just get back to the way they were." She fell silent and he could see how she struggled to find the right words to say. When she didn't continue, he swallowed and gathered enough courage to ask the question that had been going trough his head many times since the kiss began.  
  
"Do you love me?" he whispered, hearing how weak and desperate he sounded, but deciding that he didn't care. There were times for pride, but this was not one of them. But when her gaze dropped his mood fell and he couldn't help but back away a little from her.  
  
"I care about you," she said, and he could hear she was being honest and knew that it was a big thing for her to admit, but still it wasn't enough. For a moment he'd believed that she felt the same as he, and to realize that that wasn't the case was painful.  
  
"As a friend," he said almost accusingly, and with more anger in his voice then he'd intended. At the same second as the spark of rage lit in her eyes, he regretted what he'd said, but it was too late to take it back.  
  
"Yes, as a friend," she said furiously. "And that's a lot more then you could have ever hoped for. You're a vampire, and I'm a slayer. I should really be killing you, don't forget that."  
  
He knew that it was her anger talking, and not her heart, but the words still hurt. Buffy stood up quickly, and immediately she started to fall back on the couch again. Her strength hadn't fully returned yet, but she managed to stay standing out of pure will.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?" he asked even though he knew he shouldn't. The best thing he could do was to leave her alone until she'd calmed down, but he wasn't thinking that far ahead.  
  
She glared at him and then turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" he called out after her, and after a brief hesitation she paused and waited for him to continue. "You're still weak," he said with a reasoning voice. "Vin knows that you're a Slayer, and no matter what he says, there might still be others who knows as well. For you to go out all weak and shaky is down right stupid."  
  
"I'm fine," she said tensely without turning to look at him. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you looking out for me."  
  
Now it was his turn to get angry. Less then a second later he was at her side and turned her around to meet her eyes.  
  
"You're shaking," he noted with a strained voice as he tried not to shout at her. "You're shaking and just a moment ago you almost fell. I wouldn't call that 'fine'. And what the hell happened earlier? You almost stopped breathing, and without any reason. Who knows if it'll happen again? And what will you do then if I'm not there to take care of you?"  
  
She took a deep breath and he could almost hear her counting in her head so that she wouldn't burst. She seemed to be calming down, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"It was nothing," she said tensely. "I just felt a little dizzy, and that was all." It was clear that she didn't even believe herself, and all of Spike's anger disappeared in a second. Sighing he reached out for her hand, but she didn't let him take it. But she didn't move away, and her eyes once again met his.  
  
"What. Happened?" he asked her sternly and kept her gaze fixed with his.  
  
"I don't know," she said quietly. "It was the thought of fighting the Master again, it brought back old memories. I thought that I'd put all of that behind me, but with everything that's happened lately, I just." She trailed off and looked down at her feet as if she had suddenly gone shy.  
  
With a strong feeling of compassion for her, he once again reached out for her hand, and this time she let him take it.  
  
"And that caused you to almost stop breathing?" he asked uncertainly. It seemed like a too strong reaction to him, and he feared that something was seriously wrong with her and she was hiding it from him.  
  
"I guess it was the possibility that he might kill me again," she whispered, and he could see how much it pained her to act this weak in front of him. "I was so recently."- she swallowed before she continued, - "gone. For a second there I was relieved to know that I would get back there again, where I didn't have to think about making sure that Dawn made it to school on time, or about how I'm going to pay the bills." She stopped and laughed without any trace of humor. "Or how the hell I'm going to get back home. It just scared me that I would even think of such a thing. To just give up, it's. I'm not a quitter, and I couldn't leave Dawn again, not after everything she's gone trough. But still, the thought was there, and for a while there it sounded like a good thing."  
  
Buffy looked up and stared him straight in the eyes.  
  
"But I'm not going to give up. I'm going to get back home, and I'll do anything to get there. If Vin wants me to kill the Master again in exchange for it, then I'll do it. And I feel sorry for anyone who's in my way."  
  
A/N: Okay, there you have it. I was asked to write some more Spike/Buffy action, and so I did, even though I don't know if you'll like it. I'm not good at writing things like that, and I have a tendency to make it end badly (which you who have read some of my other stories knows. ). But I tried, and I would really appreciate reviews (as always! *lol*) , both good and bad btw. Oh, and one more thing. I'm really happy that some of you have reviewed, and let me know that someone is actually reading this, it makes me go on. It's not that many, but it's still more then I've ever gotten before, so I'm happy! Thanx!!! /mell 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally!!! *lol*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
With a resolve and a feeling of purpose that she hadn't felt in a long time Buffy walked down the narrow hallways looking for the vampire. Less then two meters behind her Spike followed, with eyes constantly fixed on hers, even though he kept his senses alert for any danger. The building wasn't safe, and its halls were filled with intrigues and lies. To not look out for enemies would be nothing but stupid.  
  
"He's not in his room," Buffy noted thoughtfully just before she took off again, her mind set on finding Vin and start planning whatever it was that he wanted her to do. There was no point in postponing it, it would only keep them there for another day or two, and that was something that Buffy didn't want. And neither did Spike.  
  
"Maybe in that room that we were in 'couple o' days ago," Spike suggested and hurried after her. She was already at the staircase further down the hall when he caught up with her. "Do you have a plan?" he added; a question that made her pause.  
  
"Since when are you the level-headed?" she asked mockingly and grinned up at him. "I can't remember you ever being big with the planning."  
  
He was well aware that she was making fun of him, but he decided not to comment on it. Instead he repeated his question.  
  
"I don't think I need one," she answered him impatiently. "It's not like there's that much to argue about. I'll just tell him I'll do it, if he promise to help us get home. So when I've killed the Ma--" suddenly she remembered where she was, and she looked around worryingly. It was not a time to be reckless with words, and any suspicion directed in their way could be dangerous. "When we've done our part of the deal, we'll get back in one peace, and we'll be able to get on with our lives again."  
  
She saw his next question coming even before he got the chance to open his mouth, and quickly silenced him with a troubled look that spoke more words then her mouth ever could've. She wasn't ready to discuss what their relationship would be like when they returned.  
  
If they returned.  
  
"Let's go look for the bloke then. Don't fancy us finding him in an empty hallway." That seemingly simple suggestion effectively put an end to their conversation, and they both continued on in silence. It took them a little over five minutes to reach the room with the large painting which had unsettled Buffy earlier, and to their relief Vin was there. But he wasn't alone. By his side on the couch sat the mysterious woman who had met them at the door when they first arrived. After the encounter with the Master both Buffy and Spike had forgotten about her, but now the memories came back. When she saw the two arrive, she turned her head in their direction, and shot an icy glare at them.  
  
"Ah, see who's finally decided to join us. And not a minute too soon."  
  
Giles could barely keep his eyes open, but still he refused to stop searching. It had been days since they last saw or heard from Buffy, and they couldn't find anything that could give them a clue as to where she was. The only thing that they knew for sure was that Spike had vanished at about the same time, a fact that wasn't that comforting to the remaining Scooby Gang. Xander had come up with numerous suggestion of what the blond vampire could have done to her, but the others could quite quickly rule out most of his theories because of their incredible lack of logic and common sense, or because of the fact that Spikes chip prevented it from happening.  
  
But they all, except for maybe Dawn, thought that he had some part in the Slayer's sudden disappearance. Since there wasn't much else they could do, they had simply divided themselves into small groups, each with its own purpose. Willow and Tara tried to find a spell that could reveal Buffy's whereabouts, while Anya and Xander simply patrolled Sunnydale, and asked around. Giles had of course the task of searching his books for any possible explanation for why his Slayer seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth.  
  
Left behind in the Summer's house Dawn staid, supposedly to serve as the gatherer of all of the info that the others could find, but since they'd all fund themselves short of anything at all, she had nothing else to do then sit around and worry, and do occasional homework. Against the will of both Giles and Willow, the teenager had called the school and reported herself as sick with a nasty flue that probably wouldn't go away for another couple of days. Quite possibly weeks.  
  
To sum it all up, none of them was feeling even close to great. And they all wished for their friend to return safely. The fact that there wasn't much more they could do to help wasn't helping either.  
  
Other then that Spike was gone too, they knew that Buffy had been out patrolling, and most likely together with the vampire. The two of them maybe met an enemy too powerful for them too fight, a possibility that no one really wanted to consider, or Spike tricked or forced her somehow to follow him somewhere. The second theory wasn't very nice, but a lot better then the other one, which would mean that she was dead. That definitely wasn't something that they wanted to think about.  
  
With a sigh Giles gave in and shut the book. There wasn't a single thing in it that could explain her disappearance, and there was no point in him falling asleep at his desk. He had no choice but to go to bed and get a good nights rest. If that was even possible anymore.  
  
"Who is she?" Buffy asked coldly as she walked in trough the door. Her eyes were fixed at Vin, but she still made sure that the woman didn't make any sudden movements. The same second as she'd seen her, Buffy knew that she didn't like her. The way that Vin obviously feared her when they'd all first arrived to the building was one clear indication that she was dangerous.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, Blondie girl," the woman said, almost singing the words. Yes, she really had some resemblance to Drusilla.  
  
"She is the one who can make all of our dreams possible," Vin hurried to say and shot the two arrivers a warning look.  
  
Buffy turned her head to see what Spike thought of this, and felt a strange hurt when she saw how his eyes were glued at the woman's face. He seemed to have noticed the striking resemblance as well. Quickly she scolded herself for caring at all of what he thought or did, what was he to her anyway? 'More then I could ever imagine' she thought before she could stop herself, but she knew that it was true, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet.  
  
Spike must have felt her eyes on him, because he finally turned his stare away from the dark woman to Buffy. There was confusion in his eyes, as if he suddenly was filled with dozens of contradicting emotions that he couldn't sort out. Before she had time to see anything more, Buffy turned away from him and stared at Vin.  
  
"In what way can she help us? Clawing the Mayor's eyes out?" she asked sarcastically, indicating the long black-painted nails on the woman's pale hands.  
  
"Dinah can do much more then that, Slayer. You shouldn't be rash." Vin shot a nervous glance in the woman's direction.  
  
Dinah chuckled in amusement and held up her hands in front of her face and admired them. When she returned her attention to Buffy and Spike they both made sure not to meet her eyes, the strange way in which she'd been able to sneak into their minds the first time they met wasn't forgotten.  
  
"Enough of this," Dinah finally said after a brief tense silence. "Vin here has convinced me that you two could be of use to me, so I will let you live. But if you do one wrong move however, I will break that promise. Understood?"  
  
Without really thinking about it, Buffy nodded. It was like a fog had clouded her thoughts so she could barely hear them. She was fighting as hard as she could to remain in control over her own mind.  
  
"What is it that you need us for then?" Spike asked sarcastically. If Dinah affected him in the same way as she did to Buffy, he didn't show it.  
  
Without warning a thin and pale arm shot out, and then Dinah's long slender fingers gripped around his throat, her nails digging deep into his flesh.  
  
"I'll tell you when I see it fit," she whispered coldly and for the split of a second her face changed into the bumpy features of her game face. "Until then you just keep your mouth shut and keep out of my way." She glanced over at Buffy. "That goes for your little girlfriend too."  
  
Slowly she loosened her grip on Spikes throat and stepped back, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
"Tonight you will join us in the main hall, where there will be a very important feast. All of the leaders in this area will be here, so you better keep a low profile. Don't make anyone suspect that anything's out of the ordinary with you. Tell them you just came back from Europe, that'll make them stop asking questions about your background. That's a sensitive subject in these days. And remember," she said calmly but with ice in her voice, "I'll be watching you."  
  
Then she left the room, her steps barely audible on the stone floor.  
  
They all kept quiet until they were sure she was out of hearing range, and then some. The first one to speak was Vin, and there was a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
"That's someone you shouldn't mess with," he said, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Who is she?" Buffy asked and felt a chill run up her spine. "Or more correct, What is she?"  
  
"She's the Mayor's right hand, his advisor and his spy. She finds out about everything that happens in this building." It was very visible how he had to keep himself from looking over his shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"What's she doing planning his death then?" Spike asked confused and sat down as well. "It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Vin stared at the vampire coldly before answering.  
  
"When it comes to her, my advice for you is to not ask. I'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
Buffy snorted incredulously.  
  
"You expect us to just trust you? Fine, we have no other choice but help you if we want to go home, but I wont just do what you tell me without knowing anything. That thing isn't someone I'd like to work with without knowing if she'll suddenly turn and kill me. No way."  
  
Vin looked at Spike as if looking for support, but found none. Instead the blonde stared back with a raised eyebrow waiting for an answer.  
  
Vin rolled his eyes and gave up with a sigh.  
  
"All right. I guess I have no choice in this. But I don't like this." He hesitated for a second before he continued. "I told you before that the Mayor isn't to popular around most of the vampires and demons around here. There's been a lot of talk about killing him, but no action. But for about six months ago Dinah decided there was time to actually get it over with, and she contacted me. I'll do the actual killing, and I'm the one who's going to be taking the blame if something goes wrong. But when we succeed, she'll be in power."  
  
"And you accept that?" Spike asked skeptically. "You're putting your ass on the line when you know someone else will get the prize? I see no sense in that, mate."  
  
Vin shrugged and leaned back casually.  
  
"I will be rewarded, of course. I'll be second in command, and I don't want the top spot anyway. Too risky. There'll always be someone waiting for the right time to take the power for themselves."  
  
Buffy had been standing quiet listening on their conversation, but she decided to get in.  
  
"And you're volunteering to take the blame? How nice of you," she said sarcastically, clearly showing her disbelief.  
  
No for the first time Vin actually looked quite sad when he looked up at the two blondes.  
  
"I don't really have a choice, do I? I know that the second I'm caught she'll get into my mind and force me to say things that'll frame me. I've known it since the moment I said yes to this plan, but I've decided that it's worth it. If we succeed I'll be richly rewarded."  
  
'He's going to be so unbelievably tricked,' Buffy though, and she almost felt sorry for the vampire. Almost. But she had no choice but to help him and his evil accomplice killing the Master. It was her only way to get home.  
  
"We'll do it," she said determinedly. "We'll help you and the psycho bitch do this, and then you'll open a portal so that we can get home. That's our deal, okay?"  
  
"Yes, that's our deal," Vin said with a pleased grin. "Our plans starts tonight at the meeting. You two better go and get ready; I'll send a human to get some clothes for you. We'll meet here at six to go over what you'll have to do."  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I haven't posted in quite a while. But something called life got in the way. I'm now writing as fast as I can, and hopefully I've had the time to post another chapter this weekend. If I don't, it'll be another 2 weeks before I can post chapter 10, 'cause I'm not going to have computer for a while after this Sunday. Sucks, huh? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The entire floor was filled with vampires, almost none of them wore their game faces, but Spike knew. Here and there a human hurried trough the crowd, trying to be as invisible as possible, most of them carrying plates stacked with expensive-looking glasses filled with a thick red fluid that most likely was blood. He drew a deep breath and felt the strong and delicious smell. Yes, definitely blood.  
  
He was a bit uncomfortable in his elegant clothes; they were not in anyway resembling his usual attire, except the fact that they were black. The tuxedo fit him surprisingly well considering that the girl who'd picked it out for him had only seen him for about a second before she went and chose it. Normally he'd refused to wear it, but the stern look he'd gotten from Buffy when the clothes arrived had stopped him from doing more then grumble angrily to himself. Besides, it wasn't too bad. He was sure he'd seen her glance at him appreciatively when she didn't think he'd notice. Not that she looked bad herself.  
  
As they walked deeper into the crowd he had to constantly remind himself not to stare. She was wearing a long, form-fitted deep-blue dress with thin straps and a shining diamond necklace. They weren't sure if it was real, the girl who brought it hadn't exactly been talkative, but it looked real enough. What Vin thought that they'd gain from making the two of them looking like a very wealthy pair he did not know, but there was probably some kind of plan behind it.  
  
'Focus,' he reminded himself as they came closer to their goal. By the heavy red curtains that hung in front of the huge windows there was a large and lavish chair on which the Master sat, with Dinah close by his side. Her cold eyes scanned the assembled vampires, demons and humans, and not even the most tough-looking ones dared to meet her gaze. When her eyes fell on Buffy and Spike she didn't show in any way whatsoever that she knew them. As he always seemed to do when he saw her, he forgot where he was for a moment and thought that Drusilla stood before him, but then he saw her eyes and knew it wasn't his old lover. Dru could never have held so much evil inside of her.  
  
"Focus," Buffy hissed, a tight smile constantly on her face. "You're not supposed to know her, you know."  
  
He didn't know if she was angry with him, or maybe even jealous, because her voice was completely emotionless. But he could always tell himself that there had been a tiny cringe of jealousy in her tone.  
  
When they got to a place where they were in plain view for the Master, Buffy bowed deeply and then kept her head down to show her respect to him. That was a part of Vin's plan that she hadn't liked. Not that she loved any of it.  
  
At first the Master barely seemed to notice them, a quick nod in Spike's direction was the only sign they got, but when Buffy almost decided to give up waiting, he turned his attention fully to them.  
  
"I see you tamed her," he said amusedly, a grin tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
"And not a second too soon," Spike replied cockily. "She can be amusing at times, and she definitely has spirit, but her talk about being her own started to annoy me."  
  
A buzz of agreement came from many of the vampires that had stopped to watch their Mayor talk with the blonde stranger.  
  
"Where'd you find her?" a young-looking vampire asked with a huge grin on his face. "I'd like to have one like that."  
  
Spike pretended that the question didn't offend him, and just smirked and squared his shoulders proudly.  
  
"I bet you do," he said, intending it to sound amused but the venom shone trough. "I doubt you'll find one, though. Found her walking around loose in London, ownerless and weak. I though her just another pretty face, but when she got her health back, she turned out to be a lot more to handle then your average human. I've considered selling her a couple o' times, but I decided not to. She keeps things interesting."  
  
That little speech had been composed by Vin earlier, who'd been very careful to make sure no one would doubt its authenticity. Many of guests were powerful vampires, and any suspicion from them could get the two of them killed. The Master might not believe it entirely, but he trusted Vin enough to let him handle it as he saw fit. And if Vin couldn't persuade him that Spike and Buffy was harmless, Dinah surely could.  
  
"She doesn't sound British," one of the older-looking vampires (not that their appearance could really reveal their ages) pointed out.  
  
"She came from around here originally," Spike said and quickly changed topic. "Talking about England, anyone heard any news from over there? I've been away too long."  
  
Immediately a low murmur of voices was heard, and no one answered his question. Neither Buffy nor Spike knew what exactly happening over-seas that was so awful, and they were curious. Unfortunately it seemed like there wasn't anyone who dared answer such a direct question, so he decided to change his method.  
  
"An' old friend of mine told me that there aren't any way to get over there anymore, is that right?" Still no one answered, and when Dinah finally acknowledged their presence with a warning stare and a raised eyebrow. She clearly didn't like his continuos prodding.  
  
"Let's dance, everyone!" a pale red-haired vampire exclaimed and nodded in the direction of the musicians. Most of those that had been listening to Spike got a relieved look on their faces at the chance to get away without being impolite. Slightly disappointed Spike turn to look at Buffy who shrugged lightly and held out her arm for him to take with an amused grin on her face. He couldn't resist the chance to make a fool out of her - in a friendly way of course - so he took it and led her towards the dance floor. The closer they got, the more horrified did her expression get.  
  
"I can't dance to this!" she hissed close to his ear and tried to make him stop without anyone noticing.  
  
"Calm down, luv. I'm your master, and you do as I say." He had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much," she whispered in fury, but she put a pleasant smile on her face as she let herself be dragged to the dance floor. "I don't see what you'll win by embarrassing us," she said in a last try to reason with him, but he just kept on grinning.  
  
"Just smile pet," he said with a voice strained by constrained laughter, "you never know who's watching."  
  
"You're so going to regret this," she grumbled while she awkwardly tried to imitate the steps done by the other dancers. Her partner only smiled and moved around in the complicated way that the dance required without any trouble at all. It had been a while since he'd last done it, over a century to be more exact, but he still remembered most of it. Buffy, on the other hand, had more trouble.  
  
Her Slayer reflexes helped to keep her on her feet at the sudden spins and turns, and the music had a steady rhythm which wasn't too hard to move to, but she still manage to step on Spike's feet at least a dozen times before the song was over. Not all of them were unintentional. By the end of the song quite a few people had stopped to watch the odd pair, with the woman who kept stumbling over her own feet as she spun around, and the guy who barely could keep himself from laughter. But to Buffy's defense, she was a very quick learner, and during the last minute of the aggravatingly long song she actually did pretty well. For a first time that is.  
  
With a reddening face and an angry look in Spike's direction she stopped as the music died out. He just grinned at her and pointed towards the long table that was stacked with beautiful wineglasses filled with blood. Without stopping to see whether or not she followed him he started moving towards it, the smell of human blood him drew him closer.  
  
Spike had already taken his first sip from the glass when she finally started walking with a disgusted frown on her face. He didn't pay it any notice; instead he grinned at her and moved the glass in her direction as if making a toast.  
  
"Stop it!" she hissed trough gritted teeth, making sure no one heard her disrespectful tone towards her "master".  
  
"Why would I?" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's free, I didn't have to kill anyone for it. No reason for me not to drink."  
  
She scowled at him and averted her eyes when he took another sip.  
  
"You might not have killed anyone, but the blood has to come from somewhere, or more exactly, someone. Plus, it's disgusting."  
  
"Yeah? And so is most of the stuff you eat. I would never touch some of the junk you put in your mouth."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but a light hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Lilly?" a short dark-haired woman asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you two were in New York."  
  
Buffy turned and looked at her in confusion. She was most definitely a vampire, but there was no hostility in her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not Lilly. I don't-"  
  
"Nonsense!" the woman exclaimed in annoyance. "I'm not blind, girl! I've known you and you're master for years, you can't fool me. So, where is he?"  
  
"No, you're wrong, my name is Buffy." She had to fight to keep her voice polite. After a brief hesitation she reached out for Spike's arm and started to turn him around while she continued talking. "Look, you can ask Spike, he's-"  
  
Suddenly Vin was there with a smile on his face. "Lady Viola!" he said with a pleasant voice. "I didn't even know you where here. What a great surprise."  
  
Obviously flattered to be addressed by someone as close to the Mayor as Vin, she forgot all about Buffy and her resemblance to whomever Lilly was for a moment. During the few seconds in which Viola looked away, one of the vampires that had accompanied Vin when they'd first arrived came and asked Buffy and Spike to follow him. When they were out in one of the adjacent rooms he told them to stop and wait.  
  
"What was that all about?" Buffy asked when the vampire had gone back in. "I've never seen that vamp before. She looked really rich."  
  
Spike shrugged and leaned casually against the wall.  
  
"D'know, but she was important enough to make Vin not want us around her. I guess we'll just have to wait 'til he gets her, and hopefully he'll explain."  
  
"He better," Buffy muttered sullenly. "I'm getting really tired of all of this secrecy. If that guy doesn't put all of his card up on the table soon, I won't care about him helping us, I will just kick his ass."  
  
"Do try, missy," an amused Vin said from the door opening. Neither Buffy nor Spike had heard him come in. "Lady Viola suddenly felt very dizzy, and had to be excused. Of course I made arrangement for a car to come and pick her up immediately."  
  
Spike tilted his head and gazed at the other vampire with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Suddenly felt dizzy, huh?" he asked with a voice tinted by disbelief. "Does this have anything to do with some girl called Lilly?"  
  
Slightly annoyed by Spike's questioning, Vin purposely placed himself in front of him, his gaze staring down on the slightly shorter blonde.  
  
"I've got to be honest with you now," he said with a calm but cold voice. "I don't like you, and I doubt I ever will. At first I was amused by you and her," -he pointed at Buffy dismissively - "but I'm starting to get bored. It just so happens that you're needed for our plan to work, but if that wasn't the case you wouldn't be here now. But if we're going to do this, no one can suspect that something's strange with you." Vin went quiet for a moment, and there was a brief hesitation before he continued. "I've kept something from you," he said while he took a step back from Spike and started pacing thoughtfully. "There is a vampire in New York, a poet if you could believe it, whom allegedly holds a striking resemblance to you, except for the hair of course. And I haven't heard anything about a scar..." He paused again and for the first time since he came in turned completely towards Buffy. "He has a girl, whose name I think you can figure out for yourself."  
  
"Lilly," she breathed out, seeing the connection. "But how."  
  
"The Master," Spike stated out of the blue. "He was in our dimension too, so it only makes sense that 'we' could be here, it just never crossed my mine until now." He paused and looked at Buffy with a sly grin. "Ain't it funny how my alternate self and yours are connected? Someone could think it was meant to be."  
  
She snorted and scowled at him.  
  
"And ain't it funny how your alternate self is a poet? How are you going to keep up your bad ass image when this comes out?"  
  
If he took offence from her comment he didn't show it, he just shrugged and turned his attention back to Vin.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this? It might have saved us some trouble out there earlier."  
  
The vampire shrugged and gazed towards the door, as if worrying that someone might be eavesdropping.  
  
"I didn't think there was any need for it. I wouldn't have found out about it unless one of my servants had worked in one of the bigger houses in New York before. She had seen this William perform, with his human girl by his side." He gave a content grin. "Naturally I had to kill her to prevent the rumour to spread. You can never be too careful."  
  
Before Buffy had time to say anything, Spike turned the subject of discussion away from any dead humans.  
  
"You say it's so important that no one suspects that something is strange about us? Well, I don't know how you're thinking, but this far two different persons have recognized us, or at least thought that they've had; and we've been here for what? Three days? You really think it'll be possible to keep the Master from suspecting us? He already knows that we lied about where we're from when we first met."  
  
"The Mayor wont be a problem," Vin answered shortly. "I wouldn't worry so much about him if I were you."  
  
"He's not stupid," Buffy exclaimed in irritation. "He might not be the exact same vampire as he was in our dimension, but I don't think that we should underestimate him."  
  
"You forget your place, human," Vin growled at her. "Dinah has the Mayor under control, he'll believe anything she says. If she tells him you're not a threat, he won't think of you as one."  
  
Buffy stalked up tom him furiously and took a firm grip around his neck and pushed him hard against the wall.  
  
"You can't tell me what to say and what not to say. I do as you tell me when I'm around others because I want to get back home, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you treat me like I'm less then you, because I'm not. You should be happy I haven't killed you."  
  
Vin stared back at her with yellowing eyes and changed into his game face.  
  
"Let go," he hissed threateningly, "or I'll make you regret it."  
  
She only made her grip firmer.  
  
"Enough quibbling or you'll both regret it," Dinah suddenly said from on of the dark corners. She had sneaked into the room unnoticed, and now stared at the two angrily. "We don't have time for this. It has started."  
  
A/N: Here ends this chapter. I'm starting to get to the end, and hopefully I'll have enough access to a computer in the next couple of days to finish it, but I can't promise anything. Until then you'll have to settle on writing long, fun, supportive and constructive reviews (*hint hint*) ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"What's started?" Buffy prodded testily and stared at Dinah.  
  
The dark woman didn't pay her any notice as she turned around and left the room as quietly as she had come in, only this time with Vin at her heels.  
  
"Don't ask me," Spike said with a shrug to Buffy's silent question. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"I don't trust her," she said in a hushed voice. "Just seeing her gives me the shivers, and my mind goes all blurry."  
  
Spike nodded in agreement and followed the two vampires at a distance. Beside him Buffy walked with a worried frown on her face and eyes darting around at the gathered vampires, demons and the human servants. He couldn't help but look at her; the way her blue dress clung to her and how parts of her hair had started to fall loose from the braid. In his eyes she'd never looked more beautiful, with the frown and all.  
  
In front of where the Master sat a large number of vampires had gathered to grovel before him, and the Master himself seemed to be very delighted by this. Dinah had already reached him and returned to the spot beside his chair that she had possessed earlier; Vin stood among the seemingly loyal followers waiting for their Mayor to speak.  
  
"It's time," the pale old vampire said and smiled wickedly. "For over a hundred years I've been longing for this day to come, when I could tell you that this-" he paused and pointed towards the cowered windows, "- this ruined dimension can't imprison us any longer. Before this week has reached its end I will have torn down the walls between the worlds and become the master of it all." He stood up and raised his voice so much that it echoed in the huge room. "You that are loyal to me will be rewarded for it, and soon we vampires who are looked upon as powerless half-breeds by the demons will show just how strong and dangerous we are."  
  
A shocked and tense silence filled the room, and some of the demons there exchanged glances, which were mixtures between disbelief and fear.  
  
Angry, both at Vin for keeping this a secret from them and at himself for not realizing there was something more going one then just Vin and Dinah wanting to take the Masters position, Spike took a step in the bulky vampires direction. But before he could go any further a strong hand gripping his wrist stopped him.  
  
"Later," she hissed trough gritted teeth, and he knew she shared his anger. Without stopping to consider what anyone would think of it, the two blondes turned around and left.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, they broke their silence. Not exactly hurrying, but walking very determinedly the two of them had maid their way up the stairs and to their rooms.  
  
"That bastard," was the first words spoken.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Buffy exclaimed in response. "We're here for -- I don't know, three days? And already we're in the middle of another plot to take over the world. Only this time it's not one the world, it's all of them. Who knows how any alternative dimensions there are, and who know what they're like. Maybe some of them even turned out right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked in confusion, trying to follow her trail of thought.  
  
She sighed and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and looked up at him.  
  
"I meant that, I don't know, maybe there is some perfect dimension somewhere out there were everything's great, all evil has been destroyed and everyone's happy."  
  
Spike tilted his head to the side and watched her, still with an expression of confusion.  
  
"I don't really see what your getting at, luv. If there are such a place, we'd never know anyway, so why bother to think about it?"  
  
To his surprise she reached out and grabbed his hand and made him sit down beside her so she could look him straight in the eyes. And not just to look, to truly see. She really wanted him to understand what she wanted to say.  
  
"When he started talking about braking all the walls, I - I felt like I just didn't care. Or, I mean, I did care, but not enough for me to fight. It was just for a second, but it scared me. This dimension is ruined; the Master was right about that, but what about the others? Our dimension might not be perfect, but it's not all bad either. There's Dawn, and the Scoobies, and -- and lots of things. Good things, worth fighting for. But for a second I felt like it wasn't worth it, like I didn't have the strength or the will to do it. But--" she started saying something more, but to Spikes astonishment she blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
Unsure whether he should ask her what it was, or to wait and let her tell him whatever it was in her own time, he stared at her. Soon she felt his gaze on her and looked up once more.  
  
"You," was all she said.  
  
"Me what?" he asked gently, not daring to think of what she could've meant by it.  
  
She swallowed before smiling weakly at him.  
  
"You made me realize what I had been thinking. You have no reason for wanting to save our dimension, or maybe a few, small things, but I'd think you'd have more to gain by the Master's plan. Still you seemed more enraged and angry by Vin's secrets then me. That made me see that no matter what I've been trough, and no matter what happens in the future, it's still my duty-- no my calling -- to fight. If I don't, everything will be lost. Dawn would most likely die a painful death, and everyone I love would meet the same end. I have to fight. I don't care what Vin's reasons are to oppose the Master's plan, but I know now that I don't care. This place is lost already; there's nothing we can do to help it. But that doesn't mean everyone else has to suffer the same. We will help Vin and Dinah with their plan, we'll kill the Master and we'll let Dinah take his place. That way I hope we'll save the other dimensions."  
  
All trough her long tirade Spike had had his eyes fixed at her as if hypnotized, and when she finally stopped, waiting for some sort of reaction from him, he couldn't make a sound. All the while she'd been talking, her eyes had lit up and she had looked more alive then she'd been in months.  
  
After swallowing and taking deep breath he came to his senses and decided to keep their conversation strictly business.  
  
"You think us being here is just a coincidence then?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What else could it be? It was our own fault that we came here, that demon--"  
  
"That demon didn't have any business in Sunnydale," Spike interrupted her. "They're very rare and they almost never go up among humans. And before this I haven't heard of them fighting unless it's in self-defense. They're really just gates, used by stronger demons to travel between dimensions. But this one attacked you for no reason at all. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"  
  
When she didn't reply he shook his head in regret of his own foolishness. He had been the one two know all of this, but still he hadn't put the pieces together. When they were actually fighting the demon that had been what his mind was set on, and then when they'd gone trough the portal the fact that he was alone with Buffy and the questioned of how they were going to get back had filled his thoughts. Not once had he stopped to think of the strangeness of it.  
  
"You say they're used by strong demons?" Buffy asked apprehensively. "Who is that strong and would benefit from us coming here?"  
  
Spike leaned back in his chair, noting silently to himself that she still held his hand in hers.  
  
"Vin," he said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But whatever his reason was to see it so clearly, Buffy didn't share it.  
  
"Vin?" she asked. "How could he do that? Sure he's strong for a vampire, but it sounded from what you said that there should be something more then just a vampire."  
  
"There's a lot of things that he's been keeping from us, and I don't think that it was a coincident that he was the one to find us in that house. Now when I think about it I can't believe I didn't see it before. How unlikely isn't it that one of the ones closest to the Master would be out hiding in a deserted house in the outskirts of town? I think rather he knew where we'd end up when we came trough the portal, and followed us from there."  
  
Buffy nodded with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" she asked, seeing the shocked expression on Spikes face brought on by her asking him to decide of something like that.  
  
"It seems to me live you've already decided what to do," he said slowly, weighing every word to make sure her sudden respect and trust in him wasn't shattered. "We'll help Vin out with his plan, and then hope he and Dinah wont do the same thing as the Master is trying to do now later when they're in charge. We don't have much choice."  
  
"We don't have much choice;" Buffy repeated as she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes in exhaustion.  
  
A/N: Yes! Another chapter done and posted. I hope I wont disappoint anyone who's following this with how I'm writing now, because I don't have that much time to spell-check and re-read to look for mistakes. I have the whole story in my head, but it takes some time to write it down and I'm currently lacking just that. I hope these last few chapters haven't been too bad. Thanks for the reviews; it's what keeps me going. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: God, it's been months since I last updated.. If anyone is still following this, I apologize. But sometimes life just gets in the way. I've had a serious case of writer's block. It seems like I can only write when I'm miserable. I use writing as a way to escape reality, but when reality is looking pretty good, there's no reason to escape from it. But hey, I'm all back to my usual moody and whiny self, so now I should be able to finish this story once and for all. Ok, this note got a bit longer than planned..  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Exhausted, Buffy dragged herself to her feet and started making her way towards the bathroom. All dimensions might be about to be destroyed at any minute, but at that moment she only wished to brush her teeth. The rooms that they'd been given didn't really lack anything, if you thought of the fact that the dimension they were in had pretty much frozen and stayed in the 1950's when technology was concerned. A computer nerd would probably think of it as hell.  
  
Buffy brushed her teeth slowly while she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked just as she always did, except for the clothes. Whoever had picked out the clothes for her wardrobe might be good at ball gowns, but when it came to every day clothes he or she really had a lack of fashion sense. But it wasn't like it mattered. She didn't really care what the vampires and demons thought of her, and Spike -- well, she didn't think that she cared about that either. None the less she put her uncombed hair up in a ponytail and smoothed some of the creases out of her lavender blouse. She only did it because the loose strings of hair were bothering her, of course. It had nothing to do with any blonde, obnoxious vampire that sat on the sofa just outside. No, nothing at all.  
  
Somewhat pleased with her appearance Buffy left the bathroom and tried to walk to her bedroom as unnoticed as she possibly could. But since Spike was neither deaf nor blind she didn't make it. Plus he had the whole vampire sense thing going on.  
  
"You're going to bed?" he asked her, obviously trying to sound indifferent.  
  
She shrugged and opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm, kinda beat. Plus I think that I could use a good nights sleep. Who knows what happens tomorrow." She almost went in and closed the door behind her, but against her better judgement she turned towards him. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
Spike shrugged as well and did his best to make her meet his eyes.  
  
"Just thought we could talk, tha's all," he said, still trying to sound like it didn't really matter whether she stayed or not.  
  
"I thought we just did," Buffy replied slowly. "Just minutes ago. You know; you me, with the words and the-- er, dimensions."  
  
"Yeah, right," he agreed quickly, and it seemed like that was the end of it. But just as she started to turn around, he took a breath and started talking again.  
  
"I thought that we could talk about other stuff. Like-- like stuff that's not business. Or something."  
  
Spike looked at her awkwardly, and Buffy could see that he was a bit embarrassed. It was almost cute.  
  
"And what could that be?" she asked him, knowing very well what he wanted them to talk about.  
  
"You know; you, me. Our, er, situation." Spike was really having troubles finding the words. His pride wouldn't let him say straight out what he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Our situation?" Buffy repeated. She was about to say something more; something that she knew would make it even harder for him, but decided not to. She knew what he was getting at, and even though she really didn't feel ready to have that discussion, she decided that it might be best to get it over and done with. They wouldn't stay in the alternate dimension forever, either they'd go back home or, worst case scenario, they'd die. But if they managed to return to their own dimension, she didn't want to do it without clearing some things with Spike first.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk," she said quietly and walked up to the armchair opposite Spike and sat down. "But then you'll have to listen to me first." She paused to think of how to start while Spike nodded in agreement. She really didn't know what she was going to say, so she decided to play it by ear. "All right. Um, I've been kinda confused lately. I've felt kinda numb. I haven't been myself, ever since-- Ever since that happened. That--" She paused again, this time to take a really deep breath. Spike's eyes were watching her closely. "So I guess I've been acting a bit strange. And I might have done and said things that could be misunderstood." Before Spike had the time to cut in and protest she continued. "You've done a lot, both before my -- my death and while I was gone. And when I came back you did everything you could to help me, even though I didn't really appreciate it. At least I didn't show that I did. I guess I didn't let myself, because I didn't know what might happen. After all, you are a vampire, what I'm supposed to fight. You are what I hate. And despite that, here you are, helping me out." She grinned faintly and looked sadly at his frowning face. He had no idea what she was getting at, and she could see that it was worrying him. "I know that our kiss earlier meant a lot to you. After the kiss I told you that things would change, but I didn't really know how. I still don't, but I want you to know that I'm grateful for all that you've done for me. I don't want us to go back home without you knowing that it meant something for me too. Not as much as it did for you, but it meant something."  
  
She stopped and sighed. Now he didn't try to talk, he only reached out to take her hand. She didn't let him take it, but smiled weakly.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I didn't plan this. But I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I-- We should both get some sleep, and then we'll continue this tomorrow when we've both gotten the chance to think things trough."  
  
"I don't need to think it trough," Spike said hoarsely. "I know what I feel. And I know what I want. And I think that you know what you want too, you just don't want to admit it." The annoyance and impatiens was clear in his voice, and Buffy, who was really tired and quite confused, suddenly got angry with him. She'd really tried to do what he wanted; to sit down and have a calm, honest conversation with him, and the only thing she got out of it was his irritation and assumptions.  
  
"You know what, I'm going to bed now." She rose quickly, but before she got the chance to walk away he did the same. They stood face to face, with Buffy having to look up slightly to stare him in the eyes as he blocked her way.  
  
"Move aw-," she started to say, but before she managed to finish the sentence his lips met hers. At first she tried to push him off, but without knowing why, she soon stopped and kissed him back. The kiss was soft and didn't last that long, but when their lips parted Buffy was out of breath.  
  
None of them said anything, mostly because both of them were as shocked over what had happened. She could see on his expression that he'd expected her to punch him down or something, not to return the kiss. Not that he was sorry about it.  
  
"That was unexpected," she finally said, and then she broke out laughing.  
  
Spike looked at her like she'd gone crazy. That was really not the reaction he'd been expecting. He didn't know whether to be affronted or glad that she didn't render him unconscious.  
  
"What--" he started to ask, just as she kissed him again.  
  
This time the kiss was everything but soft, and he had to steady himself on the back of the sofa to keep them standing. But soon he gave that up and they fell down on the soft, fabric surface. Their hands were joined together at first, but as the kiss grew deeper Spike's hands went up to clutch her face, and Buffy's arms hugged around his waist.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Lol, got to stop there!!! Ok, as usual, PLEASE review! I love those little things ;) And constructive criticism is a very good thing, because I know that my writing isn't even close to perfect. (Not that it ever will be completely, but.) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
He couldn't believe it. She was actually kissing him again! The last time she kissed him, she was generally confused and very unhappy, and he had feared that that had been the only reason. Of course he had hoped, and tried to tell himself, that it had been more than that, but he hadn't been able to convince himself of it. But this time it was different.  
  
Her arms were embracing his waist, and he was running his hands trough her hair that he had just let loose from the ponytail. But when his fingers started tracing the line of her jaw and then down her neck she suddenly pulled back and broke the kiss.  
  
"What are we doing?" she gasped, but she didn't let go of him.  
  
"What does it look like we're doing, pet?" he asked her sarcastically, but more to hide the hurt than because he was really annoyed with her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured, and without meeting his gaze she started to get up. But he wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He wanted her to stay, not to run off as she always did when she came face to face with the fact that there was something between them. Gently but firmly he grabbed her arm and searched for eye contact. She still refused to look at him, but she didn't try to get away. Slowly he let go of her arm and leaned back on the sofa in defeat.  
  
"Is this the way it's going to be?" he asked her, suddenly very tired. "You telling me one thing, then doing the opposite, and then when you realize what you've done you try to forget it or run from it?"  
  
Buffy didn't say anything.  
  
With a deep sigh he reached out to put his hand under her jaw and turned her head gently in his direction.  
  
"Do you hate me so much that you can't even look at me?" he asked, and this time the hurt was plain in his voice.  
  
Finally he got some reaction from her. In disbelief she looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Hate you?" she asked. "I don't hate you Spike. Sometimes -- No, most of the time I'm angry with you for some thing or another, but I don't hate you. You really think I would leave you alone with Dawn for a second if I did? Or tolerate to have you around?"  
  
He shrugged sadly.  
  
"You tolerated my presence before, when you truly did hate me, and when I wanted you dead. Because you needed my help."  
  
Realizing that he was serious, he really did belief that some part of her still hated him, Buffy reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"That was because we were dealing with things that were really, really dangerous, and I needed all the help I could get. But what Big Bad has been that bad since Glory? If you're aid in the fight against evil was the only reason why I let you stay in Sunnydale, I would've kicked you out as soon as I got back." When he didn't say anything, Buffy continued. "I don't hate you. But I don't love you either. Things are complicated as it is, and I don't want to make it any worse. That's what's going to happen if we keep on doing this. Giles, Xander and Willow would never be able to accept it, so I'd have to lie to them. They are my best friends, they're my family, and I don't want to do that. I'm sorry, but I wont be able to feel for you what you feel for me, I wont. So it isn't fair to either of us. Please understand that."  
  
Spike kept quiet for a while longer, and then he stared her straight in the eyes and scowled.  
  
"I think you're a coward," he said accusingly. "Fine, you don't love me. But you can't deny that there's something between us. And you say that you never will love me, but is that really because you can't, or because you won't let yourself? The Scoobies would accept it if you told them that it's what you truly want."  
  
"But that's just the thing," Buffy answered him while trying to keep her patience. "It's not what I truly want." When he opened his mouth to reply, she rose determinedly and started walking away.  
  
"I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep now." She entered her bedroom and turned back one last time to look at him as she closed the door. "Goodnight," she told the defiant looking vampire.  
  
When the door was firmly shut, Spike rose too and stared at the wood for a long time. Then he took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked to his own bedroom.  
  
Vin took a step back from the door and sighed. He wasn't sure he liked where things were going. He needed his two reluctant allies to keep together, not to fight. But there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he found a way there was no time, Dinah had been very clear on that.  
  
The next morning it would happen.  
  
She was awakened by a loud knock on the door. Half asleep Buffy crawled out of bed and walked trough her bedroom and out to the hallway. She opened the door to find Vin standing there with a frown.  
  
"You left very sudden last night," he observed coldly. "The Master did not like it."  
  
Buffy snorted and drew some of her hair back so it got stuck behind her ears.  
  
"I can't say that I care," she replied dryly. "I guess you have some reason to be here, other than complaining about our manners." She stepped out of his way and coldly told him to enter.  
  
"Yes, I have," he said. "But I think I should wait until Spike's joined us. I don't feel like repeating myself."  
  
He barely had time to finish the sentence before Spike's door opened and a shirtless vampire walked out.  
  
"Then please go on, we don't have all day," he mockingly said as a greeting, and practically threw himself on the sofa.  
  
Vin smirked and sat down on the chair opposite the blonde.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." He leaned back and made himself comfortable. "Time is running out, it's time to really get started."  
  
"What, exactly, are we going to get started? Our job description is a bit vague," Spike said and stared at the other vampire who scowled back at him.  
  
"I think I've been pretty clear. You're job is to kill the Mayor. That's all."  
  
"And then what? And how?" Buffy asked as she also sat down. "We're just support to attack him and put a stake trough his heart in front of everybody? Or should we do it a bit more subtle?"  
  
Vin surprised them both by breaking out laughing, and he kept on laughing as he reached inside his jacket and took out a rolled up envelope. After he had smoothed it out he swallowed hard and just smiled while he handed it over to Buffy.  
  
"You're a real comedian, Slayer," he said, but his eyes were cold. "Here is all the information you need. The Mayor likes to keep things continuos, so it's easy enough for us to know where he'll be and at which time. You choose when you want to make you're move. But it'll have to be before noon tomorrow."  
  
Having said all he had planned to say, Vin got up from his chair and started making his way towards the door. But Spike wasn't going to let him get off so fast.  
  
"Is that all? We just kill you're little mayor, and then we'll be sent home. Seems a bit too easy to me. What happens if we get caught? Will we be killed the too, or are you going to use you're new found power to free us?" It was clear in his voice that he strongly doubted to get any help whatsoever from the vampire.  
  
And he was right.  
  
"I wasn't aware that you were planning on getting caught," he said mockingly. "I thought you two were supposed to be skilled fighters, used to fight the forces of evil. One little vampire shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"He's not just one little vampire!" Spike hissed trough gritted teeth. "And I'm not as sure about him not suspecting anything as you are. How do we know that we won't go straight into an ambush?"  
  
Vin shook his head as if he was talking to a child and turned to the door again dismissively.  
  
"You don't. But you have no choice but to trust me," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"If Vin is right about this it's not going to be very hard to do this," Buffy observed as she had finished reading the paper that Vin had given them. "There's many possible places. Which one do you think is best?"  
  
Spike frowned and browses the words one more time. It was a very detailed schedule of the Master's comings and doings.  
  
"Here," he said and pointed at a sentence at the center of the first paper. "If we're going to make it we're in a hurry, but the sooner the better. I don't want to stay here a second more than necessary."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement and read the sentence that Spike had pointed out.  
  
"Yes, me too. But this might be too soon. I'm not even sure where in the building this is. And we don't have any weapons."  
  
Spike grinned and rose from his chair. Without a second of hesitation he lifted it up in the air and slammed it down to the floor so that it shattered. Still grinning he picked up a wooden piece with a sharp end and held it like a trophy.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh. She should have known that he'd do that.  
  
"Ok, so we've got weapons. But we need a plan. According to this he'll have at least one, probably two, vampires with him. I don't think that they'll just stand still and watch as we kill their boss."  
  
"Well, then. I say you take care of them, and I turn the Master into ashes," Spike said, clearly enjoying that thought.  
  
"Why should you get to kill him? I'm the Slayer, I should do it," protested Buffy. "He killed me once, you know."  
  
Spike wasn't going to let her win the argument, so he took advantage fi the fact that he was standing and she wasn't. He placed himself in front of her so that she had to look up to meet his eyes.  
  
"You've already done that, pet. Besides, I have my own reasons for wanting to kill him."  
  
"And what is that?" Buffy snorted and rose from the sofa.  
  
Spike shrugged and refused to answer.  
  
"Well, I'm doing it, end of discussion," Buffy stated and started walking into her room.  
  
"What makes you think that you've got the right to decide?" Spike called out after her. When she ignored him he continued. "You're acting like a baby."  
  
This made her turn around and scowl at him.  
  
"I'm acting like a baby?" she asked incredulously. "I thought you we're trying to make me like you. You're definitely not scoring any points right now, let me tell you."  
  
"Oh, no--" Spike replied with a smirk. "That's not what I'm doing luv. Believe me. Besides, it's better if I kill the master, and you take care of the minions."  
  
This made Buffy snort in disbelief.  
  
"Better? Please tell me how you're thinking, because I'm having a very hard time getting your point."  
  
"They won't be expecting you-- a human-- to attack them," he replied reasonably. "If they feel any threat whatsoever they'll direct their suspicions at me. You'll be able to kill them easily enough while I take care of the big boss."  
  
Buffy just stared at him for a second, and then reached down and grabbed a stake.  
  
"I'll kill him, and that's it, no more discussion." She stopped and pointed at Spike. "You take care of the minions."  
  
He started to object, but knew that he'd lost. The way she stared at him showed clearly that she wasn't going to give in. So he sighed and looked at her sourly.  
  
"Fine," he said coldly. "Have it your way."  
  
"Yes I think I will," Buffy replied, barely keeping the smug grin off of her face. "So, it's all decided," she continued. "Tonight it'll happen. In less than two hours we'll be home." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The opening in the door to the cupboard was so narrow that Spike had to lean on Buffy if he wanted to see anything, and he could feel how she tensed every time his arm brushed against her. They'd been waiting for what felt like forever and the schedule that they'd gotten from Vin was already off by twenty minutes. They had started to fear that the Master wouldn't show at all; maybe he had decided that this part of his daily routine was no longer necessary. He might be trying out some new more time-efficient schedule.  
  
Armed with two stakes each and eager to get back home, Spike and Buffy kept as quiet as possible as they listened for anyone approaching. They both felt as though every second took an hour, and their muscles ached form tensing.  
  
Just when Buffy sighed deeply and began to turn to tell Spike that they might as well give up, a door further down the corridor opened and at least three pairs of feet approached the cupboard. Knowing that they might just have one chance to complete their mission, Buffy and Spike exchanged a quick look and then nodded. With more force than was really needed they burst through the door and without stopping to let their targets react Spike grabbed a hold of one of the two minions' shirt and threw the dark vampire into the wall headfirst. Meanwhile Buffy immediately leaped at the Master with her stake raised, ready to kill. She reached him so fast that the other minion that was still free had no chance to stop her, and by the time he tried to get to Buffy Spike had already kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
If Buffy had thought that the Master would be an easy win, she was wrong. When she first kicked him he wasn't ready and lost his balance, but stayed on his feet and landed a punch on her jaw. After regaining her footing she got ready to kick him again, but the dark vampire that Spike was fighting fell into her. Angry and ready to scream in frustration she staked the vamp without taking her eyes of her true target. When the vampire's dust hit the floor she had already spun around and grabbed the foot of a tall floor lamp. Using it as a weapon she ran towards the Master, the lamp held in front of her as if it was a spear. It wasn't made out of wood so it wouldn't kill him, but if she managed to hit him with it, it would at least hurt and hopefully make him lose his footing for a moment. It was heavy though, especially in the end with the light bulb. She had no trouble holding it, but she lost her balance and some of her speed, and the Master had time to step aside. That was when she realized it. Neither he nor his minions had said a word since they'd been attacked, not even a surprised shout. Shouldn't the Master be calling out for aid by now? Maybe he was so self-assure that he thought that he'd have no trouble defeating them, but she doubted that he'd risk it. Something wasn't right.  
  
In the corner of her eye she saw Spike kick the remaining vampire to the ground and getting ready to stake him. She was surprised that it had taken him so long, his opponent must have been stronger than she'd first thought. That moment of lost concentration was all the Master needed, and before Buffy had a chance to defend herself he was behind her with a knife at her throat.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you," he hissed at Spike who froze and stared at Buffy who was frantically trying to get loose. But the Master's hold was too strong even for her, and he had pinned her arms tight to her body. The two stakes in her hands were useless.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Spike said threateningly while he dragged the semi- conscious vampire to his feet. "You try to do anything of that sort and I promise you your death will be painful."  
  
It was a cold stating of fact in his voice, like it wasn't really a threat but only the truth of what would happen. This only amused the Master though, and his grip around the Slayer tightened.  
  
"You are telling me not to be stupid?" he said with a wicked grin. "You who actually believed that one of my minions would betray me? Who thought that I do not know about everything that happens in this building? In this town?" His grin grew wider as an expression of shock and disbelief that soon turned to anger crossed the blonde vampire's face.  
  
"No," he breathed, so low that it was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Yes," the Master said and chuckled. He pressed the knife hard enough against Buffy's throat to break the skin. She had to press her lips together not to yelp, she wasn't going to give him that pleasure.  
  
"Let her go," Spike said coldly, and put his stake over the minion's chest.  
  
The Master snorted and looked almost disappointed.  
  
"You do not actually think that I care about the life of that servant? He is nothing; he is just a thing that I own; a replaceable thing. And it would not do you any good, I have a dozen skilled guards waiting behind that door," he pointed at the door through which he had come in minutes before, "and all of them are on their own quite capable of killing you." He paused and forced Buffy to look at him when he continued again with a triumphant glow in his yellow eyes. "One has even killed a Slayer," he whispered into her ear, so softly she almost couldn't hear it. "I believe you've fought once before, and then you barely managed to get near him."  
  
Realization showed on her face and Spike, who had no idea what the Master had told her, stared at her with a worried expression. When the door at the end of the corridor slowly started to open he was surprised to see Vin standing there, but Buffy wasn't. She just stared at their former ally with loathing and disgust plain in her eyes.  
  
"Well, isn't this nice?" the bulky vampire said with a smirk. "My favorite little slayer and her pathetic pet. Wouldn't want to forget this moment for all the blood in the world." He casually approached the Master and respectfully bowed his head, but it was obvious in the way the Master nodded back that Vin was considered almost an equal. Almost.  
  
Vin cleared his throat and kept on as if he had never stopped talking.  
  
"You really thought that I'd betray the Mayor like that? He who will give me the power to rule over this dimension for an eternity once the walls are down. You two really are gullible." Vin reached out to grab Buffy around her neck. "In contrary to your boyfriend over there, I'm a real vampire, not some soft, love-sick fool."  
  
Spike tensed and Buffy could see in the way his eyes narrowed that he had to restrain himself not to attack Vin. One sudden move from him and Buffy would be dead. But before he had the chance to do something stupid Vin let go of her and turned his full attention to Spike.  
  
"Come on," he said tauntingly. "Why don't you do something? Or are you a coward? I must say I'm disappointed in you, I had expected more from the famous William the Bloody. Where's the anger, the cockiness, the attitude? I had so been looking forward to the moment when I got to beat you down in a fight, but now I'm not so sure I care anymore. You hardly seem worth the effort."  
  
That was the last straw. Snarling, Spike dusted the minion and threw himself in the direction of Vin; game face on and yellow-eyed.  
  
With a wide grin Vin grabbed a stake from inside his pocket.  
  
"Bring it on." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Everything happened so fast that he didn't have chance to think things trough. His clenched fist met Vin's jaw just as the vampire raised his right hand and displayed a long knife. He could feel how the blow made Vin stagger backwards. Even though the knife couldn't kill him Spike was well aware that a deep cut would still hurt like hell.  
  
"Spike?" he heard Buffy gasp from somewhere in the room, but he wasn't sure from exactly where. There were black spots in front of his eyes, and a sharp pain in his chest. Frowning deeply he slowly looked down at his chest. A black handle stuck out from his body and it was impossible to see where the knife ended and Spike's body began. He could feel how his black T- shirt became damp with blood.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled, now desperate for him to answer.  
  
Suddenly his knees bent from under him and he fell to the floor. He tried to think a clear thought, but it was as if a fog surrounded his mind.  
  
"What-" he murmured, but his lips went numb before he finished the sentence. Not until he lay sprawled on the floor did he realize that he couldn't move at all.  
  
"What the hell have you done to him?" he heard Buffy yell, he couldn't tell for sure whether or not she was still in the same room; her voice sounded muffled, and all he could see was the white ceiling. Vin or the Master might have answered her, but Spike blacked out before he had a chance to hear it.  
  
Drusilla was there; Spike knew it the moment he opened his eyes. She looked just the way she always had, her dark hair hanging loosely around her pale face and she wore a long blood-red gown. The sight of her filled him with wonderment and warmth, but somewhere deep down a voice was screaming at him to get away, screaming that something wasn't the way it should be.  
  
"You're bleeding," she said, her voice sounding as if she was reading a gripping poem. "Pretty little droplets, painting you're skin a wonderful red." Then she sighed unhappily and kneeled beside him. With a long, painted fingernail she caressed the skin around the open wound; round and round, so light that he could barely feel it. A wound? Where had he gotten that?  
  
Spike tried to talk, but she put a cold finger on his lips to quiet him.  
  
"Before, you gave it to me, but now you don't want too." She ignored his desperate protests and went on. "Your borrowed blood is all for her. All hers now, there's no going back. You've already given her all of it, not even a drop left for you. But there was nothing else to do, I always knew that. I could see it the moment I met her - the moment I met you, my William. All the blood spilled, but to what use?" She frowned and stared into the darkness that surrounded them. Suddenly she jumped up and stared down at him in confusion.  
  
"I can't see!" she screamed in anger and fear. "A sign, I see a sign, and another, and another, and another..." She repeated it over and over again, each time fainter and weaker than the one before. "There is so many ways," Drusilla finally whispered. "All of them so different."  
  
Once again she focused all of her attention on Spike, and he found himself just staring at her, not knowing what to say or do. The feeling that this wasn't real grew stronger within him, but he forced himself to ignore it; for with it came a sense of terrible loss.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked her, and for some reason that possibility didn't scare or unnerve him.  
  
"Always," she whispered, almost seductively. "You've always been dead, even when you were alive. Death is you, and pain. Everywhere there is pain, and most of it is yours. The cats shrieks at the sight of you!"  
  
"What-?" he asked in confusion, but she started to fade away in front of his eyes, and the darkness became even blacker.  
  
"Delicious blood everywhere," was the last thing he heard her say.  
  
They had chained her to the wall, so close to his lifeless body that she could almost touch him. Spike was chained too, even though he had been unconscious for over an hour now. Several times Buffy had tried to get her silent guards to talk to her; to answer some questions on why they were doing this, why they hadn't just killed her, until finally she realized they couldn't, even if they wanted to. The disgusting memory of what was left of one of the vampires' tongues repeatedly played in her head, and she wished she hadn't been so adamant in her pursuit for answers.  
  
The guard seemed to have finally had enough of her questions, for he had leaned down so that his face almost touched hers and slowly opened his mouth and shown her what had been done to him. But what had been worse was the obvious pleasure he'd seemed to get from watching her reaction. When Buffy tried to look away he took a firm grip of her jaw and forced her to look straight at him, and when she shut her eyes he squeezed until she opened them again. It had to have been done recently, because it was not yet completely healed; she'd seen fresh blood in his mouth that she didn't think came from anyone else.  
  
She guessed that the same thing had happened to the other guard, for he had not said a word either. But she really just wanted to forget about it, there had to be a way she and Spike could get out of the mess they were in, she just couldn't figure out what it was yet.  
  
When Spike suddenly groaned on the floor beside her she felt a wave of relief run trough her. Since he'd been cut by Vin's knife he had neither moved nor said a word, not even when one of the guards had dragged him by his feet on the floor to the room in which they were now. Buffy knew that he wasn't dead, at least not dead-dead, but she'd been worried about him. Her whole body had been tense, and she'd constantly wondered if he would suddenly go Poof! and turn into a pile of ashes. Quite frankly that had been one of the main reasons to why she hadn't been able to figure out anything even close to an escape plan; no matter what she'd been trying to concentrate on her mind had wandered back to him.  
  
Spike slowly opened his eyes, squinting them as if the dim lighting hurt him.  
  
"Hi there," Buffy whispered softly, hoping that the guard wouldn't hear it. They didn't even look their way, but that didn't mean they weren't listening.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked weakly. "What are you-. Where are we?" He tried to move, but he had no strength left in his body.  
  
While keeping an eye on the guards, Buffy leaned closer to him until her arm almost touched his.  
  
"In the basement. We were captured," she told him. "Vin had poisoned the knife with something, and as soon as you were unconscious they took us here. I tried to fight back, but-" she paused and got an angry expression on her face. "The Master was too strong. Much stronger than in our dimension, I fought as hard as I could, and I couldn't even make him stagger."  
  
She frowned thoughtfully and stretched out her legs in front of her. "They obviously have something planned for us, but I don't know what. The only thing I'm sure of is that Vin lied to us the entire time. Luckily they seem to need us alive, otherwise they'd killed us a long time ago; they've definitely had their chances. They could come in here right now and we'd have no chance whatsoever to defend ourselves."  
  
She would have continued, but was interrupted by the door opening. In came Vin, and immediately the guards stood up straight and looked down at their feet. Without giving them so much as a glance Vin walked up to Spike and Buffy with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Good, you're awake," he said, and grinned wider. "I was hoping you would be. Doesn't really matter as long as you're conscious for the ceremony, but it's more fun like this. For me, at least." He put his hand inside his coat pocket and took out a silvery key.  
  
"I'll take of your chains, but don't even think about causing trouble, Slayer. I'll start with Spike here, and my guards will take care of him. If you try anything, anything at all things won't look so good for your little pet vampire." Spike growled dangerously, but Vin took no notice. "They wont kill him, he's too important for us to do that, as I guess you've already figured out, but there's a whole lot of things one can do to a vampire without killing him. A. Lot."  
  
He didn't even wait for Buffy to answer before he motioned for the two vampires to approach and he put the key into the lock to Spike's chains. Seconds later Spike half leaned, half hanged onto one of the guards; he still could barely lift an arm.  
  
"Now, lets all go and get this over with," Vin said and freed Buffy.  
  
A/N: Don't really know what to say other than that I apologize again for the slow updates. Between school, friends and other things in my every day life there's not much room for writing. And the fact that I'd actually finished this story (it just needed some final changes) and then everything on my computer was deleted wasn't a big help. Re-writing the entire thing is a long and slow process, and I can't stop thinking that I want to come up with a new ending... Anyway, that's my big excuse. 


End file.
